


teenage rebellion for the soul

by Elletz



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: (╭☞•̀o•́)╭☞ d r a m a, Everlasting trio, F/M, I swear, Identity Reveal, M/M, Mostly humor, Multi, Some angst, Texting, This is fun to write, a-listers and valerie in later chapters, chat, chat room, chatroom, does danny know they have a crush on him yes or no, mothman okay, there IS a plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-04-16 02:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 13,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14154315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elletz/pseuds/Elletz
Summary: Ultra ... vine references?Ultra ... I thought I raised you two better than this





	1. memes what did u expect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ultra ... actually where are you rn  
> astronerd ...  
> astronerd ... definitely not under the couch hiding from jazz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ultra - Sam  
> toofine - Tucker  
> astronerd - Danny  
> Jazzophone - Jazz

Chat **going to become ghostly** opened with **astronerd** , **toofine** , and (1) other.

 

 **astronerd**  the box ghost insults me just by existing sometimes

 **astronerd**  why won’t he just leave me alone

 **toofine**  he really likes boxes

 **Ultra**  /you/ really like your pda

 **toofine**  dont you touch lisa

 **astronerd**  ??

 **astronerd**  since when did u break up with stephanie

 **toofine**  two days ago

 **toofine**  its too painful to talk about

 **Ultra**  stop encouraging him

 **toofine**  I shall ignore your hurtful words for lisa’s sake

 **Ultra**  why must I be the one to suffer

 **astronerd**  excuse me but thats my job

 **astronerd**  also asdfghjkl

 **astronerd**  I literally just put the box ghost back in the ghost zone and

 **astronerd**  hes already back again

 **Ultra**  no stop I wanna get him

 **astronerd**  too late

 **Ultra**  dang. I feel like trying out that new ecto gun

 **toofine**  that you stole

 **Ultra**  Borrowed

 **toofine**  same indifference

 **astronerd**  guys my dad actually noticed it was gone this time

 **astronerd**   _my dad_

 **Ultra** in retrospect I should have waited

 **Ultra**  but in reality I like shooting things

 **toofine**  like innocent stephanies

 **astronerd**  *walks in with pizza*

 **astronerd**  I, for one, cannot believe what I am witnessing.

 **toofine**  young jedi your memeage is weak

 **Ultra**  don’t act like you don’t dab at every opportunity

 **toofine**  dabbing will never die. it is an ageless meme

 **Ultra**  p l e a s e

 **Ultra**  it died /months/ ago

 **toofine**  no stop it hurts

 **astronerd**  u know what also hurts

 **astronerd**  my side

 **astronerd**  exercising jazz is a force to be reckoned with

 **astronerd** i’m dying

 **toofine**  wow i cant believe dannys dead

 **toofine**  sometimes i still hear his voice

 **Ultra**  I mean,,,

 **Ultra**  ur not wrong

 **astronerd**  only half right tho

 **toofine**  fucker

 **astronerd**  oh fucker here comes tucker

 **toofine**  /blease/

 

 **Ultra** changed the chat name to **o fuck here comes tuck**.

 

 **Ultra**  this is the best thing to ever happen to this chat

 **Ultra**  it fucking _rhymes_

 **astronerd**  I try

 **toofine**  wheres ghost writer when u need him

 **Ultra**  shhh

 **Ultra**  danno gets paranoid

 **toofine**  danno where r u

 **astronerd**  i can’t read suddenly,,, idk

 **Ultra**  actually where are you rn

 **astronerd**  …

 **astronerd**  definitely not under the couch hiding from jazz

 **toofine**  so hiding in the face of danger

 **Ultra**  you h ea th e n

 **astronerd**  yeah but have u _seen_ jazz with a helmet

 **toofine**  fair point

 **Ultra**  guys my moms calling me downstairs

 **Ultra**  on the off chance that something goes right

 **Ultra**  whos window will be open tonight

 **toofine**  my house is closer to yours

 **astronerd**  can I come too

 **toofine**  both of you sleep over

 **toofine**  since both of u can’t catch a break

 **toofine**  and its a friday night

 **Ultra**  sneaking out rn

 **astronerd**  bedsheets?

 **Ultra**  u know me

 **Ultra** I have an arsenal of bedsheets in my closet for this very reason

 

Chat **siblings** opened with **astronerd** and **Jazzophone**.

 

 **astronerd** staying over at tucker’s tonight

 **Jazzophone** Why do I feel like there’s a story behind this

 **astronerd**...

 **astronerd** gotta blast

 **Jazzophone** Danny!

 


	2. go to sleep, you heathens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> astronerd ... so whos up for the nasty burger  
> toofine ... absolutely  
> Ultra ... at two in the morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in case you forgot:
> 
> Ultra - Sam  
> toofine - Tucker  
> astronerd - Danny  
> Jazzophone - Jazz

Chat **o fuck here comes tuck** opened with **toofine** , **Ultra** , and (1) other.

 

 **toofine** so heres a question

 **Ultra** answer

 **toofine**  stop

 **astronerd**  it is

 **astronerd**  t w o  a m

 **toofine** why doesnt skulker ever get another suit

 **toofine**  i mean

 **toofine**  why does he keep fixing and upgrading the suit that i hacked

 **Ultra**  hes l i t e r a l l y the enemy

 **Ultra**  I don’t see a problem

 **astronerd**  idk he could steal more machinery anytime he wants

 **toofine** but he doesn’t

 **Ultra**  which is good for us

 **astronerd**  remember when I went into the future

 **toofine** wait what

 **Ultra**  yeah and you met your evil self

 **astronerd**  so skulker and technus,,, combined

 **toofine**  ew

 **astronerd**  skulktech 9.9

 **Ultra**  didn’t you say something about the box ghost and lunch lady

 **Ultra**  having a /kid/

 **astronerd**  ew box lunch  

 **toofine** wait that means

 **toofine**  the box ghost... and the lunch lady…

 **Ultra**  stop talking

 **toofine**  had…

 **Ultra**  tucker stop talking if you want lisa to live

 **toofine**  how dare you bring lisa into this

 **astronerd**  so whos up for the nasty burger

 **toofine**  absolutely

 **Ultra**  at two in the morning

 **toofine** what does that matter

 **astronerd**  whos up for

 **astronerd**  sleeping ??

 **Ultra**  you think I didn’t see that blue mist out of your mouth

 **astronerd** but its probably the box ghostt

 **Ultra**  I didn’t mean for you to get it

 **toofine**  she has aggression issues

 **Ultra** give me the thermos

 **toofine**  do u see what i mean

 **astronerd**  please

 **astronerd**   _sleep_

 **Ultra**  no why this is fun

 **astronerd**  you _especially_ sleep

 **astronerd**  and how are u texting

 **Ultra**  um why aren’t /you/ asleep then

 **Ultra**  also the box ghost is in the thermos

 **toofine**  his name should be mr. ups

 **toofine**  Mr. UPS

 **Ultra**  that surprisingly works

 **astronerd**  i have said it before

 **astronerd**  and i’ll say it again

 **astronerd**   _s l e e p_

 **toofine**  hes tired enough to use italization three times in a row

 

 **astronerd** has left the conversation.

 

 **toofine**  dannys asleep on my lap

 **Ultra**  I know I see

 **toofine**  help? me??

 **Ultra**  nah

 **toofine**  get over here then

 **Ultra**  sure

 

Chat **siblings** opened with **Jazzophone** and **astronerd**.

 

 **Jazzophone**   Danny it’s nine; why aren’t you home

 **Jazzophone**  … Danny

 **astronerd**  shh hes sleeping

 **Jazzophone**   Who is this?

 **astronerd**  sam now shh

 **Jazzophone** Well, when he wakes up tell him that mom wants him

 


	3. are you cheating on us with Mr. Lancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> astronerd ... okay well my mom just texted me  
> astronerd ... sam you can have my doom headset  
> toofine ... should i be offended

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not creative. Thank you for your time. 
> 
> Ultra - Sam  
> toofine - Tucker  
> astronerd - Danny  
> Jazzophone - Jazz  
> Maddie - Mrs. Fenton  
> Jack - Mr. Fenton

Chat **siblings** opened with **astronerd** and **Jazzophone**.

 

 **astronerd**  what does mom want

 **Jazzophone**  Answers

 **astronerd**  about?

 **Jazzophone**  You

 **astronerd** ughh why

 **Jazzophone**  Danny… you’ve had a detention every single day this week.

 **astronerd** sorry mother i’ve been off saving the city

 **Jazzophone**  You know it would be alot easier if you just told them

 **astronerd**  jazz be realistic

 **astronerd**  how many times has dad threatened to rip me apart _molecule by molecule_ again?

 **Jazzophone**  They’ll choose you over ghosts, Danny

 **astronerd**  … I know

 

Chat **o fuck here comes tuck** opened with **astronerd** , **Ultra** , and (1) other.

 

 **astronerd**  be honest

 **astronerd**  what will convince my mom that I’m not a criminal mastermind

 **astronerd**  that i’m just a bad kid who keeps getting detentions

 **Ultra** you’re not a bad kid, danny

 **toofine**  have you tried sympathy

 **Ultra**  his embarrassment about his family?

 **toofine**  no thats option 2

 **toofine**  option 1 is showing them ur sick nasty bruises from ghost hunting and blaming dash

 **astronerd** nasty??

 **toofine**  nasty is only one letter away from tasty

 **Ultra**  why are boys gross

 **toofine**  um have you met me

 **Ultra**  unfortunately, yes

 **astronerd**  focus please

 **astronerd**  I am in need of _assistance_

 **toofine**  i already told you! dash isn’t of our concern

 **Ultra**  you say that now but what about on monday

 **toofine** he always goes for danny first

 **Ultra**  yeah but danno is smart and dash is single-minded

 **astronerd**  I’m smart?

 **Ultra**  I meant-

 **Ultra**  ugh

 **toofine**  you’ll get through this

 **astronerd**  ??

 **Ultra**  nvmd

 **astronerd**  okay well my mom just texted me

 **astronerd**  sam you can have my doom headset

 **toofine**  should i be offended

 **Ultra**  face it I’m better at doomed than you

 **toofine**  I ???

 

Chat **Fenton Ghost Catchers** opened with **Maddie** , **astronerd** , and (2) others.

 

 **Maddie**  Danny, what has been going on at school? Why have you gotten home so late each day this week?

 **astronerd**  ...Lancer likes to give me detentions?

 **Maddie**  Detentions! Young man!

 **Jack**  i’m sure our boy had a reason, right Danny?

 **astronerd**  I, uh,

 **Jazzophone**  It was my fault

 

Chat **siblings** opened with **astronerd** and **Jazzophone**.

 

 **astronerd**  what???

 **Jazzophone**  You’re obviously unprepared for this conversation

 **Jazzophone** Just trust me, little brother

 

Chat **Fenton Ghost Catchers** opened with **Maddie** , **Jazzophone** , and (2) others.

 

 **Maddie**  Jazz, what do you mean by that?

 **Jazzophone**  I’ve been asking Mr. Lancer to give him time after school to do his homework

 **Jazzophone**  He isn’t motivated to complete assignments at home, so I thought this would be good for him.

 **Maddie**  And Danny agreed to this?

 **Jack**  jazzy-Pants didn’t mean anything by it, Mads!

 **astronerd**  it was… actually a good experience

 **Maddie**  I suppose…

 **astronerd** it helped me to catch up with english

 **Maddie**  Well, I’m glad our kids are helping each other.

 **Jack**  our kids are getting along!

 

Chat **siblings** opened with **astronerd** and **Jazzophone**.

 

 **astronerd** thanks jazzy-pants

 **Jazzophone**  Hey!

 **Jazzophone**  I just helped you evade suspicion!

 **astronerd**  and I’m glad

 **astronerd**  plus, they don’t know I’m failing english

 **Jazzophone**  You’re _what_

 

Chat **o fuck here comes tuck** opened with **toofine** , **Ultra** , and (1) other.

 

 **toofine**  i’m just Saying

 **Ultra**  no tucker

 **toofine**  he’s !! out there !!

 **toofine**  if ghosts can exist

 **astronerd**  hmm

 **toofine**  just look @ danno

 **toofine**  hes real !!

 **Ultra**  ehh…

 **astronerd**  what is going on here

 **Ultra**  ^ read up

 **toofine**  mothman

 **astronerd**  moth...man...

 **toofine**  m o t h m a n

 **astronerd**...tucker

 **toofine**  please dont tell me youre siding with sam

 **Ultra**  hah

 **astronerd**  I’m Not

 **Ultra**   _w h a t_

 **astronerd**  he died in the comics

 **astronerd**  but he might be a ghost

 **toofine**!!!!!

 **Ultra**  tbh thats not a bad idea

 **astronerd**  let me prove it

 **Ultra**  /that/ is a bad idea

 **toofine**  aw come on

 **Ultra**  fine but only bc I’m not letting you have an adventure in the ghost zone w/o me

 **toofine**   _yes_

 **Ultra**  we’ll go next week tho

 **toofine**   _no_

 **astronerd**  why not??

 **Ultra**  it is 5:00 on a Saturday night

 **Ultra**  I’m not gonna be late to church tomorrow

 **Ultra**  I am Jewish and Regularly Attend Church

 **toofine**  and yet you have satanic rituals

 **Ultra** shh thats just a premise

 **Ultra**  also danny how did that thing with your parents go

 **astronerd**  I did Not use dash as excuse

 **astronerd**  jazz covered me before i could blame him

 **Ultra**  you were actually gonna go with that??

 **toofine**  as I said before

 **toofine**  we are not concerned with dash’s feelings

 **Ultra**  okay yeah but that wouldn't have worked anyway

 **astronerd**  i could have gotten him grounded for like a month

 **Ultra** sure but then he would punch back harder

 **toofine**  what a great time to not be bullied by dash baxter

 **astronerd**  no you just cursed yourself to my demise

 **Ultra**  what a great time to not be bullied simply because I’m a girl

 **Ultra**  paulina can suck it, tho

 **astronerd**  can I point out that sam is the strongest of us all

 **toofine**  its not fair

 **Ultra**  why thank you

 **toofine**  I’m p sure she could beat up dash

 **Ultra**  you want me to test that

 **astronerd**  betting on 5 dollars

 **toofine**  betting on 10 dollars

 **astronerd**  you have to one-up me

 **toofine**  one-up is my middle name

 **Ultra**  no its not Tucker Eddie Foley

 **toofine**  shh

 


	4. you can find anything on the internet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> astronerd ... ughh I am doomed to a painful life  
> Ultra ... *half-life  
> toofine ... i remember that video game

Chat **o fuck here comes tuck** opened with **astronerd** , **Ultra** , and (1) other.

 

 **astronerd**  fucking

 **Ultra**  skulker?

 **astronerd**  yeah

 **astronerd**  he got some new missiles he wanted to try out

 **toofine**  on you specifically

 **astronerd**  ughh I am doomed to a painful life

 **Ultra**  *half-life

 **toofine**   i remember that video game

 **toofine**  we need to play that again

 **astronerd**  it was voted Game of the Year I think

 **Ultra**  oh look I… just so happen to be rich…

 **Ultra**  I have a limited edition copy and a screen wide enough to cover a whole wall

 **toofine**  Oh My God

 **Ultra**  ...oops, I guess…

 **astronerd**  race u

 **toofine**  oh its on (like donkey kong)

 **astronerd**  did u whisper that last part aloud

 **toofine**  ...maybe

 **Ultra**  oh dear tucker

 

Chat **o fuck here comes tuck** opened with **Ultra** , **toofine** , and (1) other.

 

 **Ultra**  uh danny boi

 **toofine**  why aren’t u here yet

 **Ultra**  did something,,, happen

 **astronerd**  worse

 **astronerd**  jazz

 **toofine**  dude

 **Ultra**  what exactly

 **astronerd**  ok sO

 **astronerd**  she overheard my parents talking about a new weapon

 **astronerd**  that uH….

 **Ultra**  that uh?

 **astronerd**  sweating

 **astronerd**  UH……..

 **toofine**  and the answer is

 **astronerd**  “will vaporize that Phantom as soon as we hit it.”

 **toofine**  …

 **Ultra**  EXCUSE ME

 **Ultra**  WHAT

 **toofine**  ...break down...ur molecules...in one hit…

 **Ultra**  DANNY TELL YOUR PARENTS WHAT THE HELL

 **astronerd**  absolutely not

 **Ultra**  Its Not that hard actually

 **toofine**  guys um

 **astronerd**  I’m not implying anything but

 **astronerd**  sam you might have issues

 **Ultra**  my parents sometimes get a little too overbearing

 **toofine**  ...guys

 **Ultra** danny get over here so we can talk about this

 **astronerd**  I am trying to escape my own house

 **toofine**  guYS

 **Ultra**  what tuck

 **toofine**  I’m Just Saying

 **toofine** that kind of weapon shouldn’t exist

 **toofine**  like it’s not possible

 **astronerd**  ....really?

 **toofine**  i am a techno geek

 **toofine**  i _live_ for stuff like this

 **Ultra**  can confirm

 **toofine**  ghost molecules aren’t the same as human molecules

 **toofine**  ectoplasm is unstable

 **toofine**  but it is also flexible

 **Ultra**  yeah remember when danny literally split himself in half

 **astronerd**  where are you goin with this

 **Ultra**  you wound me, truly

 **toofine**  sO

 **toofine**  unless they manage to keep danny boi in one place

 **toofine**  they won’t hit him because his ectoplasm will naturally shift away

 **astronerd**  wait what about other attacks that hit me

 **toofine**  ghost attacks are literally just another type of ectoplasm

 **toofine**  and replicating ectoplasm to become a substance that can destroy other ectoplasm will just destroy the substance itself

 **astronerd** I’m confused

 **Ultra**  huh same

 **toofine**  stronger types of ectoplasm will damage weaker types of ectoplasm

 **toofine**  but ectoplasm cannot completely destroy, no matter how weaker, ectoplasm

 **Ultra**  tucker

 **Ultra**  how do you more about this than danny who is an actual ghost

 

 **toofine** changed the chat name to **smarter than u think**

 

 **toofine**  i’ve been researching

 **Ultra** …

 **toofine**  internet, mostly

 

 **astronerd** changed the chat name to **u thought**

 

 **Ultra** changed the chat name to **u thot**

 

 **Ultra**  I feel like this is more appropriate

 **toofine**  that is the _opposite_ of appropriate

 **Ultra**  danny we’re in the second floor game room

 **astronerd**  okay im here

 **astronerd**  also

 **astronerd**  less afraid of my parents

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had to spend some time thinking about this ectoplasm stuff for this chapter to make any sense. You're welcome for the new headcannon.


	5. ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ultra ... mothman isn’t real  
> toofine ... that’s what they all say

Chat **u thot** opened with **toofine** , **Ultra** , and (1) other.

 

 **toofine**  so are we actually gonna hunt ghost mothman

 **Ultra**  well uh

 **toofine**  a week has passed

 **Ultra**  okay fine

 **Ultra** come on nerds lets go hunting

 **astronerd**  tip: not the kind of hunting that skulker does

 **toofine**  what no

 **Ultra**  actually that is exactly what we’re doing

 **astronerd**  SAM

 **Ultra**  minus the pelt, I mean

 **toofine** thats slightly better

 **astronerd**  my family is g o n e for the afternoon

 **astronerd**  let’s go !!

 

Chat **u thot** opened with **astronerd** , **toofine** and (1) other.

 

 **astronerd**  is everyone ready

 **toofine**  yes mom

 **astronerd**  I

 **Ultra**  sorry danny but you’re the new mom of the group

 **astronerd**  Well then.

 **astronerd**  Are you ready, kids?

 **toofine**  no stop i take it back

 **toofine**  proper grammar doesnt belong in texting

 

 **astronerd** changed the chat name to **Now it does.**

 

 **astronerd**  Mr. Tucker, do I have to call your parents?

 **Ultra**  ahahaha

 **toofine**  have,,, mercy

 

 **astronerd** changed their name to **Mr. Daniel**

 

 **Mr. Daniel**  wait no that sounds like vlad

 **toofine**  this is what u get

 **toofine**  can u feel it now, mr. krabs?

 **Ultra**  /actually/ crying rn you guys

 

 **Ultra** changed the chat name to **can u feel it now, mr. krabs?**

 

 **Mr. Daniel** changed their name to **astronerd**

 

 **astronerd** stop this

 

 **astronerd** changed the chat name to **a simple unassuming chat**

 

 **toofine**  wow thats boring

 **astronerd**   _youre_ boring

 **toofine**  u love me

 **astronerd**  ...fine

 **Ultra**  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **astronerd**  you’re boring too

 **toofine**  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **astronerd**  ( ͠° ͟ʖ ͡°)

 **toofine**  (͠≖ ͜ʖ͠≖)

 **Ultra**  I know I started this but

 **Ultra**  we need to leave before danny’s parents come home

 **astronerd**  what about when jazz gets home

 **Ultra**  it would be easier to explain

 **astronerd**  fair

 **toofine**  who has the bug spray

 **Ultra**  you don’t…

 **toofine**  its too risky to chance this

 **Ultra** I

 **astronerd**  what about that TF spray you made

 **toofine** I made a whole gallon of the stuff

 **Ultra**  ...TF spray…

 **astronerd**  it repelled those ghost mosquitoes

 **toofine**  Too Fine by Tucker Foley

 **Ultra**  I can’t believe this

 **Ultra** get in the spectra speeder

 

Chat **a simple unassuming chat** opened with **toofine** , **Ultra** , and (1) other.

 

 **toofine** I can’t help but feel disappointed

 **Ultra**  mothman isn’t real

 **toofine**  that’s what they all say

 **astronerd**  four hours in the ghost zone

 **Ultra**  at least you’re parents aren’t here yet!

 **toofine**  what about jazz

 **astronerd**  oh my god she’s coming down the stairs

 **Ultra**  bad luck tuck

 

Chat **siblings** opened with **astronerd** and **Jazzophone**

 

 **astronerd**  hey… jazz…

 **Jazzophone**  Why is all I ask

 **astronerd**  would you be mad if I said we were searching for ghost mothman

 **Jazzophone**  Why must I be the one to suffer

 

Chat **a simple unassuming chat** opened with **astronerd** , **toofine** , and (1) other.

 

 **astronerd**  jazz just memed

 **toofine**  ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Ultra**  Oh No

 


	6. raise ur hand if u like pineapple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shootingstarr ... you don’t know an ounce of french  
> Queenie ... i can pretend, non?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapters in one day?? that's absurd. also: I'm not raising my hand. 
> 
> Here, some more focus on other people besides the trio! I thought it would be good to mix things up: 
> 
> Queenie - Paulina  
> 4terback - Dash  
> shootingstarr - Star  
> FutureScientist - Kwan (because he looks like an axion labs scientist in the future via Ultimate Enemy)

Chat **populars** opened with **Queenie** , **4terback** , and (2) others.

 

 **Queenie**  where did u say phantom would be

 **4terback**  whats? going on

 **shootingstarr**  I heard that he was gonna be at the docks

 **shootingstarr**  but thats!! Not confirmed

 **FutureScientist**  you sound kinda like a commercial

 **shootingstar**  and next up- this will help you cut a pineapple

 **4terback**  ugh who eats a pineapple?

 **shootingstarr**  exactly my point

 **FutureScientist**  I actually?? like pineapple??

 **Queenie**  excusez moi

 **Queenie**   _nobody_ likes pineapple

 **shootingstarr**  you don’t know an ounce of french

 **Queenie**  i can pretend, non?

 **FutureScientist**  I don’t understand what’s wrong with pineapple

 **4terback**  theres just alot of spikes, and,,,

 **FutureScientist**  um you cut them off??

 **4terback**  um get out??

 **shootingstarr**  let the man eat a darn pineapple

 **shootingstarr**  just because its disgusting

 **FutureScientist**  Hey

 **shootingstarr** doesn’t mean you should berate him for doing so

 **Queenie**  back @ what I was saying

 **4terback**  whats this about phantom

 **shootingstarr**  so I was telling Paulina about how I heard that

 **shootingstarr**  Phantom will be at the docks tonight fighting some ghost

 **4terback**  awesome!! what ghost will he be kicking the ass of

 **FutureScientist**  do I even _want_ to know how you found that out

 **shootingstarr**  valerie told me

 **Queenie**  u still talk to her??? ughh that girl

 **shootingstarr**  she’s nice! Just because her dad lost his job…

 **Queenie**  a. we have a reputation to keep

 **Queenie**  b. shes way too intense nowadays

 **shootingstarr**  maybe it’s because she has to work 2 jobs? I

 **shootingstarr**  I know _I_ would get angry if I had to work

 **Queenie**  sigh

 **Queen**  that’s fair, but…

 **4terback**  guys and gals !

 **4terback**    _p h a n t o m_

 **FutureScientist**  when should we meet up starr?

 **shootingstarr**  I think at 8

 **FutureScientist**  but thats,,, past curfew,,,, fine

 **4terback**  man I’ll miss the game but it’ll be worth it if we see him

 **Queenie**  the ghost boy!!

 **shootingstarr**  the ghost boi !!

 **4terback**  who knew?

 **4terback**  starr memes

 

Chat **a simple unassuming chat** opened with **astronerd** , **Ultra** , and (1) other.

 

 **astronerd**  skulkers here but its past curfew

 **Ultra**  so? you’ve gone out after seven before

 **astronerd**  I can’t risk my parents finding me not at home

 **astronerd**  since they checked my grades and found out I’ve been “struggling with homework” thanks jazz

 **astronerd**  they have grounded me

 **Ultra**  well I can’t

 **Ultra** my parents installed a stronger security system

 **astronerd**  tucker??

 **Ultra**  asleep on my lap

 **astronerd**  (˵ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°˵)

 **Ultra**  perish

 **astronerd**  but I see him heading all the way to the docks ughh

 **Ultra**  have fun losing bye

 **astronerd**  (ಥ ͜ʖಥ)

 


	7. oh shit what have I done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> astronerd ... do you know how hard it is to escape dash?  
> astronerd ... like you would think paulina would be the crazy one

Chat **a simple unassuming chat** opened with **astronerd** , **Ultra** , and (1) other.

 

 **astronerd**  do you know how hard it is to escape dash?

 **astronerd**  like you would think paulina would be the crazy one

 **Ultra**  what happened at the docks exactly

 **Ultra**  tuckers still asleep btw

 **astronerd**  ok so I was chasing skulker @ the docks when

 **astronerd**  the main a-listers tackled me

 **Ultra**  ???!???

 **astronerd**  starr and kwan were Okay i mean

 **astronerd**  they allowed me to breathe even when ghosts aren’t supposed to

 **astronerd**  paulina wouldn’t let my hand go she was a _leech_

 **astronerd**  but even she wasn’t as bad as dash

 **Ultra**  what?? did he do

 **astronerd**  first of all

 **astronerd**  he wouldn’t let me breathe and I had to go intangible like four times

 **astronerd**  secondly

 **astronerd**  they were all asking questions but he asked the most personal questions

 **astronerd**  when i say personal i mean _personal_

 **Ultra**  example?

 **astronerd**  the others asked stuff like “do u watch football” and “how r u on makeup” etc.

 **astronerd**  he asked “what do you do in ur spare time” and “are u available friday night”

 **Ultra**  so paulina has a crush on you but dash has a even Bigger crush on you wow

 **Ultra** wtf but wow

 **astronerd**  sO

 **astronerd** obviously i couldn’t answer any of them

 **toofine**  so what did u do

 **astronerd**  youre awake !

 **Ultra**  since when and your phone is across the room?

 **toofine**  since like 5 min ago and I’ve been reading off ur shoulder

 **Ultra**  fair enough

 **Ultra**  what did poor danno do

 **astronerd**  r u n

 **astronerd**  skulker was so fucking confused oh my gosh

 **toofine**  you didnt? capture him?

 **astronerd**  no because they (the A-listers) _a t t a c k e d_ me

 **astronerd**  i momentarily forgot about the thermos

 **astronerd**  when they jumped and dragged me to the ground i thought i died

 **astronerd**   then I remembered that I already had

 **Ultra**  lmao

 **toofine**  lmao (╭☞•̀o•́)╭☞

 **astronerd**  ☜（ﾟ∀ﾟ☜)

 **astronerd**  but i barely escaped and now i’m o u t  o f b r e a t h

 **Ultra**  come over

 **Ultra**  tuckers already here anyway

 **toofine**  movie night?

 **Ultra**  yeah

 **astronerd**  zombies?

 **Ultra**  you know it

 

Chat **populars** opened with **4terback** , **shootingstarr** , and (2) others.

 

 **4terback**  we !!! met phantom !!!!

 **shootingstarr**  omg you drove him away

 **4terback**  actually that was paulina

 **Queenie**   _excuse me_

 **FutureScientist**  dash…

 **FutureScientist**  not to be mean, but…

 **shootingstarr**  it was totally all your fault

 **4terback**  I

 **4terback**  yeah fine

 **Queenie**  i wanted to ask those questions too

 **4terback**  but I asked them

 **4terback** darn it

 **FutureScientist**  are you okay?

 **4terback**  its just-

 **4terback**  I wanted to get to know my hero

 **4terback**  but I just messed everything up instead

 **shootingstarr**  I shouldn’t have said anything sorry

 **4terback**  hes so cool, ya know?

 **4terback**  if he doesn’t think i’m cool, then am I really cool?

 **FutureScientist**  you’re still cool dash!

 **4terback**  idk anymore

 **FutureScientist**  no. listen to me

 **FutureScientist**  it was all a misunderstanding

 **Queenie**  I guess it was my fault too

 **shootingstarr** it wasn’t just _you_ who drove him away

 **shootingstarr**  it was _all_ of us

 **Queenie**  we all jumped on him very un a-lister like

 **FutureScientist** we’re all to blame

 **4terback**  thanks guys

 **shootingstarr**  should,,, we apologize to phantom?

 **FutureScientist**  yessssno??

 **FutureScientist**  I want to be his friend, but…

 **Queenie**  me too

 **4terback**  yeah

 **Queenie**   so where will he be next starr

 **shootingstarr**  in the alleyway next to the mall entrance

 **shootingstarr**  if Amity Park Gossiper is correct

 **4terback**  thats oddly specific

 **FutureScientist**  that magazine is _never_ reliable, though

 **shootingstarr**  it was last night

 **Queenie**  O.O

 **4terback**  buurn

 **FutureScientist** I

 **FutureScientist**  fine

 **4terback** you cant think of a comeback for your ~crush

 **FutureScientist**  you only _thought_ you could slander me like this

 **shootingstarr**  aogrinal;khgnjladkfjgwoeijgolakfnvla

 **FutureScientist**  ...starr?

 **Queenie**  she is leaning on my shoulder

 **Queenie**  c r y i n g

 **FutureScientist**  getting into my car rn

 **4terback** oh shit

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just- I wanted to make them people. With personalities. 
> 
>  
> 
> sob.


	8. what is,,, a jot?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ultra ... “I hope our paths will croissant again.”  
> toofine ... (✧≖╭͜ʖ╮≖)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> focusing back in on the trio and their shenanigans for this chapter
> 
> starr's gonna be okay don't worry

Chat **a simple unassuming chat** opened with **Ultra** , **astronerd** , and (1) other.

 

 **Ultra**  so I’m at this bakery because I’m rich and I can afford fancy stuff

 **Ultra**  and this waiter walks up to me and asks me if I’m a vampire

 **astronerd**  whaaat

 **toofine**  are u saying ur not

 **Ultra**  idk he sounded he scared

 **Ultra**  like he had never even _seen_ a goth before

 **astronerd**  to be fair

 **astronerd**  you made a kid move away in the seventh grade

 **Ultra** I did??

 **toofine**  i think his name was wes or something

 **astronerd**  yeah

 **Ultra**  this is News to me

 **astronerd**  he moved back to amity last year

 **astronerd**  hes rlly weird

 **toofine**  wait isnt he obsessed with you

 **astronerd**  what

 **toofine**  hes been looking @ you suspiciously from across the cafeteria

 **astronerd** since?? when??

 **toofine**  since like two weeks ago

 **astronerd**  ????

 **Ultra**  okay oblivious

 **Ultra**  back! to my story!

 **astronerd**  I

 **Ultra**  so I tell this guy who looks ready to bolt that I’m not and this is just a lifestyle

 **Ultra**  and he runs away like I had just threatened him

 **Ultra**  which I would not be opposed to doing btw

 **toofine**  rude tbh

 **astronerd**  did he ask you to leave or something

 **Ultra**  no but he sent his coworker instead

 **Ultra**  she was great like she complimented my gothapalooza bracelet

 **Ultra**  I think she was flirting with me actually

 **astronerd**  how so

 **Ultra**  as she gave me the receipt, she stared at me and said

 **Ultra**  “I hope our paths will croissant again.”

 **toofine**  (✧≖╭͜ʖ╮≖)

 **astronerd**  no

 **astronerd**  stop

 **toofine**  ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **toofine**  and here i thought u liked puns

 **astronerd**  yeah but not when someones flirting with sam

 **Ultra**  aw and hbu tuck

 **toofine**  you didn’t flirt back rt

 **Ultra**  nope

 **toofine**  rt

 **astronerd**  stop patronizing me

 **Ultra**  ✌(ツ)

 **astronerd**  : /

 **toofine**  wow i’m glad we’re using emoticons now

 **astronerd**  ಠ_ಠ  you started this

 **toofine**  yeah I did

 **astronerd**  are you guys busy

 **Ultra**  not anymore

 **Ultra**  I’ve had enough macaroons to last a lifetime

 **toofine**  or at least a week

 **astronerd**  theres a new doomed upgrade at the mall and I Want It

 **toofine**  yes and

 **astronerd**  we should all go there ??

 **toofine**  let me ask

 **Ultra**  I can pick you guys up

 **toofine**  please tell me u have a limo

 **Ultra** I have a limo

 **astronerd**  !!!!

 **astronerd**  wait really

 **Ultra**  actually yeah

 **Ultra**  the family driver’s name is Scott

 **toofine**  scott-pot-lot-sot-got-jot

 **astronerd**  bless you

 **Ultra**  what is...

 **Ultra**  a jot

 **toofine**  idk probably a jean pot

 **Ultra**  “jean pot”

 **astronerd**  can we buy a jean pot

 **toofine**  do they exist I’ll take 50

 **Ultra**  if you’re willing to ask then I’m willing to buy

 **toofine**  ok!! lets go

 **Ultra**  @ the foley residence

 **toofine**  (･∀･)

 **astronerd**  slide into ur dms like

 **toofine**  (ΘεΘʃƪ)

 **Ultra**  ur next danno

 


	9. they are /still/ @ the mall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queenie ... calm down  
> Queenie ... I cant understand ur cry texting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! 
> 
> ShadesOfGray - Valerie

Chat **mean gurlz** opened with **Queenie** , **ShadesOfGray** , and (1) other.

 

 **Queenie** starr?? whats wrong?

 **ShadesOfGray**  what’s wrong with starr?

 **shootingstarr**  I’ve had a crush on him since seventh grade

 **shootingstarr**  do you know how long I’ve been waiting

 **shootingstarr**  and like I know that it’s pathetic but I just

 **Queenie**  its not pathetic

 **Queenie**  you really liked him

 **shootingstarr**  ir was soo suddrn

 **Queenie**  calm down

 **Queenie**  I cant understand ur cry texting

 **Queenie**  pls calm down?

 **ShadesOfGray**  what happened?!

 **shootingstarr** I cant stop?? lol thats funny ahaha

 **Queenie**  u cant even look at anything other than ur phone

 **Queenie**  breathe 4 me pls

 **shootingstarr** i cant stopp

 **shootingstarr** tell kwann thatt i liked him

 **shootingstarr**  telll dash to succ it

 **Queenie**  oh dont worry

 **Queenie**  i was already planning on it

 **ShadesOfGray**  what did kwan do

 **Queenie**  hes at my door

 **Queenie**  do u want to talk 2 him?

 **shootingstarr**  I think I’m okay now

 **shootingstarr**  let him in

 **ShadesOfGray**  I’m worried tell me what happened

 **Queenie**  ignoring the fact that starr wont let me un-add u from this chat

 **ShadesOfGray**  ugh this again

 **Queenie**  kwan has a crush on her and she freaked out about it

 **Queenie**  but its ok now

 **Queenie**  i think

 **ShadesOfGray**  she didn’t have a panic attack, right?

 **Queenie**  it didnt get that bad

 **ShadesOfGray**  thank god

 

Chat **a simple unassuming chat** opened with **toofine** , **astronerd** , and (1) other.

 

 **toofine**  wait so should we find skulker?

 **astronerd**  not if he doesn’t have evil plans

 **Ultra**  but he always has evil plans

 **astronerd**  ...

 **astronerd** fine

 **toofine**  how did we accidentally make a meme

 **Ultra**  woah what

 **astronerd**  it’s in my genes

 **astronerd**  *pulls out a piece of paper from my jeans*

 **Ultra**  you know what

 **Ultra**  I think skulker will be fine

 **Ultra**  also we’re still at the mall so

 

Chat **mean gurlz** opened with **ShadesOfGray** , **Queenie** , and (1) other.

 

 **ShadesOfGray**  how did it go?

 **Queenie**  she is _jumping_ on my bed so

 **Queenie**  pretty good

 **shootingstarr**  I’m??

 **shootingstarr**  v happy rn

 **shootingstarr**  there’s a new power couple @ casper high

 **ShadesOfGray**  you better watch out paulina

 **Queenie**  me and dash?? eww

 **ShadesOfGray**  actually it’s dash and I

 **Queenie**  whatever

 **ShadesOfGray**  also I never said anything about you and dash btw

 **shootingstarr**  Ooo

 **Queenie**  ewwwww

 **Queenie** shut up gray

 **shootingstarr**  settle down girls

 **shootingstarr**  why do you two argue all the time?

 **ShadesOfGray**  she started it

 **Queenie**  she started it

 **ShadesOfGray**  Ji n x

 **ShadesOfGray**  I’ll take pepsi

 **Queenie**   _excuse me_

 **shootingstarr** can’t we all act civil for once?

 **ShadesOfGray**  you are j u m p i n g on a bed

 **ShadesOfGray**  and you ask me to be civil

 **shootingstarr**  ya know what

 


	10. omg kwan, you can't just ask somebody why they look ready for murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ShadesOfGray ... hello, my old friend who ditched me  
> Queenie ... i cant believe this

Chat **populars** opened with **4terback** , **FutureScientist** , and (2) more.

 

 **4terback** I am

 **4terback**  s o r r y

 **FutureScientist**  It’s / fine /

 **shootingstarr**  it really is!!

 **FutureScientist**  hello girlfriend

 **shootingstarr** hello boyfriend

 **Queenie**  ughh

 **4terback**  i thought u liked romantic stuff

 **Queenie**  n o t when its my best friend! i dont wanna think abt that

 **Queenie**  they are cuddling on my bed rn

 **shootingstarr**  we’re cute aren’t we?

 **FutureScientist**  rt

 **shootingstarr**  can I add someone to the chat?

 **Queenie**  no dont do it

 

 **shootingstarr** added **ShadesOfGray** to the chat **populars**

 

 **Queenie**  oh my god

 **ShadesOfGray**  hello, my old friend who ditched me

 **Queenie**  i cant believe this

 **FutureScientist**  also what about phantom

 **ShadesOfGray**  wait what now

 **4terback**  oh my god the mall

 **Queenie** AHHH

 **shootingstarr**  what if he’s already there guys

 **shootingstarr**  gasp we’re gonna miss him

 **ShadesOfGray**  can I come with?

 **4terback**  sure why not

 **shootingstarr**  of course!

 **Queenie**  not

 **FutureScientist**  don’t worry Val

 **FutureScientist**  yes you can come

 **Queenie**  ughhh

 

Chat **populars** opened with **Queenie** , **4terback** , and (3) others.

 

 **Queenie**  i dont see the ghost boy

 **4terback**  Amity Park Gossiper has failed us

 **shootingstarr**  how was I supposed to know?!

 **ShadesOfGray**  false alarm then

 **FutureScientist**  hey val

 **ShadesOfGray**  yeah?

 **FutureScientist**  why do you look ready to murder someone?

 **Queenie**  omg she does

 **ShadesOfGray**  I- what

 **shootingstarr**  she doesn’t like phantom

 **Queenie**   _what_

 **4terback**   _w h a t_

 **ShadesOfGray**  who the fuck told you

 **FutureScientist**  language

 **ShadesOfGray**  excuse me

 **ShadesOfGray**   _whom_ the fuck told you, starr

 **shootingstarr**  um

 **shootingstarr**  did you not notice how whenever someone mentions the ghost boi you snarl and punch something

 **Queenie**  another reason why i dont like her

 **ShadesOfGray**  no I don’t??

 **shootingstarr**  ok you don’t _punch_ anything but your eyes get this look

 **4terback**  actually yeah

 **FutureScientist**  when will phantom show up?

 **FutureScientist** oh now I see it

 **ShadesOfGray**  look okay

 **ShadesOfGray**  you guys don’t know what I’ve been through

 **ShadesOfGray**  that ghost ruined my life

 **Queenie**  impossible

 **Queenie**  prove it  >:(

 **ShadesOfGray**  ??!??

 **ShadesOfGray**  my dad lost his job because of his stupid ghost dog

 **ShadesOfGray**  then you proceed to treat me like last week’s garbage  

 **shootingstarr**  she’s not wrong

 **Queenie**  starr!! ur supposed to be on my side!

 **4terback** shes just pointing out the obvious

 **4terback**  also I dont believe her either

 **FutureScientist**  why don’t

 **FutureScientist** we just ask phantom what happened?

 

Chat **a simple unassuming chat** opened with **Ultra** , **toofine** , and (1) other.

 

 **Ultra**  why do I get the feeling that something will happen to danny soon?

 **toofine**  because danger is attracted to him?

 **Ultra**  yeah but so are you

 **toofine**  touche

 **astronerd**  wait what

 


	11. ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ p a n d a

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queenie ... :))))))  
> ShadesOfGray ... wait no  
> 4terback ... ;)))))))))))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you miss the emoticons?

Chat **populars** opened with **ShadesOfGray** , **FutureScientist** , and (3) others.

 

 **ShadesOfGray**   what?? do u mean by that

 **FutureScientist**  like.... why don’t we ask Phantom what happened

 **shootingstarr**  to find out the reason why he ruined valerie's life?

 **FutureScientist** yeah, and also

 **4terback**  to talk! 2 phantom!

 **Queenie**  !!!!!!

 **Queenie**  :))))))

 **ShadesOfGray**  wait no

 **4terback**  ;)))))))))))

 **ShadesOfGray**  we are not doing this

 **shootingstarr**  ;))))))))))))0

 **ShadesOfGray**  starr I trusted you

 **ShadesOfGray**  don’t you dare kwan

 **FutureScientist**  …

 **FutureScientist**  :)

 **ShadesOfGray**  I can’t believe I’m being dragged into this

 **ShadesOfGray**  (¬_¬)

 **shootingstarr**  ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

 **ShadesOfGray**  눈_눈

 **shootingstarr**  (✿╹◡╹)

 **ShadesOfGray**  (;￣ー￣川

 **ShadesOfGray**  this why we’re friends, starr

 **Queenie**  the ghost boy!!

 **4terback**  p h a n t o m

 **ShadesOfGray**  ugh

 **FutureScientist**  how are we going to ask him

 **shootingstarr**  this was your idea?

 **FutureScientist**  yeah but

 **FutureScientist**  I didn’t think it  / through /

 **4terback**  well maybe he has a phone

 **ShadesOfGray**  what

 **Queenie**  of course he has a phone

 **ShadesOfGray**  and you know… how?

 **Queenie**  hes a popular boy

 **shootingstarr**  plus I saw him texting once

 **FutureScientist**  how do we get his number?

 **shootingstarr**  his website!

 **ShadesOfGray**  he has a website

 **shootingstarr**  yeah!

 **shootingstarr**  https://amityparkphantompatrol.com/contactinfo

 **ShadesOfGray**  w h a t

 **4terback**  how did i not know about this

 **FutureScientist**  more importantly

 **FutureScientist**  why didn’t anyone _tell us_

 **Queenie**  i assumed u already knew

 **Queenie**  even the geeks know

 **shootingstarr** hey val

 **ShadesOfGray** yeah?

 **shootingstarr**  you’re not planning to,,, call him,,,, right?

 **shootingstarr**  considering your dislike of him

 **ShadesOfGray** that’s a great idea, actually

 **shootingstarr**  val no!!

 **ShadesOfGray**  val yes

 **4terback** dash yes

 **Queenie**  paulina yes

 **FutureScientist**  ???

 **FutureScientist**  normally I’m all for memes

 **FutureScientist**  but this is just confusing

 

Chat **a simple unassuming chat** opened with **astronerd** , **Ultra** , and (1) other.

 

 **astronerd**  hey so

 **astronerd**  random numbers keep calling me and im scared

 **Ultra**  my windows open

 **Ultra**  actually

 **Ultra**  I’ll come to you

 **toofine**  not before i get there

 **Ultra**  yes but I have

 **Ultra**  a scooter

 **toofine**  the rich think they have everything

 **astronerd**  guys!

 **Ultra**  almost there

 **toofine** @ ur window

 **astronerd**  woah hi

 **Ultra**  darn it

 


	12. ur screwed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> astronerd ... ?  
> Queenie ... ghost boy!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just as an obvious warning: do not try the links or phone numbers that I have randomly made-up

Chat **a simple unassuming chat** opened with **toofine** , **astronerd** , and (1) other.

 

 **toofine**  my dude

 **toofine** thats a lot of missed calls

 **astronerd** and now they’ve resorted to texting

 **astronerd**  what do i do!!

 **Ultra**  ignoring the fact that your family has an entire weapon artillery

 **Ultra** I am willing to fight

 **astronerd**  thank you

 **astronerd**  tucker is no help

 **toofine**  e x c u s e  m e

 **toofine**  i am excellent help

 **Ultra** what are you doing rn

 **astronerd** he’s playing Flappy Bird

 **toofine**  okay but

 **astronerd**  well he made me hot chocolate

 **astronerd**  thanks tuck

 **toofine**  see? Im appreciated

 **Ultra**  I

 **toofine**  sam! youre finally here!

 **Ultra**  yeah anyway scootch

 **Ultra**  what are the numbers texting you danny

 **astronerd**  um there are five

 **astronerd**  two are spamming me

 **astronerd**  123-4567

 **astronerd**  111-2234

 **Ultra**  u g h

 **toofine**  ???

 **Ultra**  the first one is paulina

 **astronerd**  rlly??

 **toofine**  how do u… know this

 **Ultra**  my mom tried to make us middle school buddies

 **Ultra**  it was terrible I had to cancel so many of our plans

 **astronerd**  that explains a lot

 **astronerd**  but also why is she calling me??

 **toofine**  maybe she finally sees how hot u r

 **astronerd**  why thank you equally hot person

 **toofine** I-

 **toofine**  (˵ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°˵)

 **Ultra**  somehow, I don’t think that’s what this is

 **astronerd**  so what is it??

 **Ultra**  i...d...k

 **toofine**  text her back

 **astronerd** what why

 **toofine**  ask her why shes texting you

 **Ultra**  ask her _how_ she got your number

 **astronerd** get closer

 **astronerd**  ,,,okay how about this

 

Chat **??** opened with **astronerd** , **Queenie** , and (4) others.

 

 **astronerd**  ?

 **Queenie**  ghost boy!!!!!!

 **4terback**  PHANTOM

 **FutureScientist**  We’re sorry about before

 **shootingstarr**  yeah! Sorry!!

 **astronerd**  I

 **astronerd**  uh

 **astronerd** who is this

 **4terback**  im dash

 **Queenie**  paulina!!!!!1!!!

 **4terback**  do you remember me?!

 **shootingstarr**  I’m starr! And my bf

 **FutureScientist**  Kwan! And my gf

 **shootingstarr**  ahhhh babe

 **FutureScientist**  :)

 **4terback**  wait this isnt all of us

 **shootingstarr** val?

 **shootingstarr**  are you okay?

 

Chat **mean gurlz** opened with **shootingstarr** , **ShadesOfGray** , and (1) other.

 

 **shootingstarr**  Val??

 **shootingstarr**  please answer me

 

Chat **??** opened with **shootingstarr** , **astronerd** , and (4) others.

 

 **shootingstarr**  shes not answering

 **shootingstarr** um

 **FutureScientist** she doesn’t like phantom

 **FutureScientist**  maybe that’s why

 **Queenie**  of course its why

 **4terback** hey phantom

 **4terback**  do you know why she doesnt like you?

 **astronerd**  …

 

Chat **a simple unassuming chat** opened with **astronerd** , **Ultra** , and (1) other.

 

 **astronerd**  fuck

 **Ultra**   shit

 **toofine** rt

 


	13. danno is ded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> toofine ... shes almost killed you twice  
> astronerd ... *thrice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I made Paulina mean towards Val but I just don't see them getting along as friends? At least not after her popular status decreased.

Chat **EXers** opened with **astronerd** and **ShadesOfGray**

 

 **astronerd**  val

 **ShadesOfGray** how did you get dannys phone

 **astronerd** I

 **ShadesOfGray**  answer me ghost

 **ShadesOfGray**  leave danny alone

 **astronerd**  uhhh

 **astronerd**  I can’t explain this over text

 **ShadesOfGray**  you better get ready ghost

 **ShadesOfGray**  because the next time I see you

 **ShadesOfGray**  my gun will already be fired

 **astronerd**  I still miss my ex

 **astronerd** but her aim’s getting better!

 **ShadesOfGray**  what is _that_ supposed to mean

 **ShadesOfGray**  what are you implying ghost

 

Chat **a simple unassuming chat** opened with **astronerd** , **Ultra** , and (1) other.

 

 **astronerd**  she knows my number from when we were dating

 **Ultra** I thought she hated you as Fenton too

 **Ultra**  why didn’t she delete it

 **toofine**  u kept paulinas number tho

 **Ultra**  yeah but

 **Ultra**  / blackmail /

 **astronerd**  val wanted to blackmail me

 **toofine**  why tf

 **Ultra**  hasn’t she done enough

 **toofine**  shes almost killed you twice

 **astronerd** *thrice

 **Ultra** your phone is absolutely b l o w i n g  u p

 **toofine**  heh

 **Ultra**  you have 18 texts already

 **astronerd**  what??? do I do???

 **toofine**  answer the safer option

 **toofine** or give me ur phone

 **Ultra**   _never_ trust tucker with your phone

 **toofine**  ???

 **Ultra**  he will ruin your reputation online so much it hurts

 **Ultra**  once I had to completely delete my tumblr because he reblogged too many shitposts

 **toofine**  should I be offended

 **astronerd**  fine fine but I’m leaving val for later

 **astronerd**  a-listers here I go

 

Chat **??** opened with **4terback** , **Queenie** , and (4) others.

 

 **4terback**  phantom please come back

 **Queenie**  sorry that bitch ran you away

 **shootingstarr**  PAULINA

 **Queenie**  um?? that girl has issues

 **shootingstarr**   >:(((((

 **FutureScientist**  maybe another time, paulina

 **Queenie**  ughh

 **Queenie**  ghost boy?? where r u

 **astronerd** ...

 **astronerd**  yes?

 **4terback**  phantom dude

 **4terback**  we thought you were dead

 **astronerd**  I

 **FutureScientist**  no one explain

 **4terback**  explain what???

 **astronerd**  I

 

 **astronerd** changed their name to **ded**

 

 **ded**  hmm

 **Queenie**  ghost boy!!

 **shootingstarr**  ghost boi

 **ded**  ghost b o i

 **FutureScientist**  ghost / boi /

 **4terback**  ghost _boi_

 **shootingstarr**   _o shit that boi_

 **ded**  here I come

 

Chat **a simple unassuming chat** opened with **toofine** , **ded** , and (1) other.

 

 **toofine**  take that out of context

 **ded**  shut ur fuck

 

Chat **??** opened with **4terback** , **shootingstarr** , and (4) others.

 

 **4terback**  phantom is a shitpost

 **4terback**  my hero is a walking shitpost

 **shootingstarr**  flying more like it

 **ded**  I mean

 **ded**  ur not wrong

 **FutureScientist**  so uh

 **FutureScientist**  what was up with Valerie?

 

Chat **EXers** opened with **ShadesOfGray** and **ded**

  
**ShadesOfGray**  what the fuck is going on

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dash... forgot... that his hero... the person he looked up to... was dead...


	14. sam what are you doing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4terback ... Phantom what  
> astronerd ... nah this is patrick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paulina is quite outspoken with her opinions, whether compliments or insults. After all, being blunt is how she got this far.
> 
> I'm sorry! I don't intend to make her out to be mean, it just happens!

Chat **a simple unassuming chat** opened with **ded** , **Ultra** , and (1) other.

 

 **ded**  WHAT DO I DO

 **Ultra**  give me ur phone

 **toofine**  oh no

 **Ultra**  oh yes

 **ded**  ...here?? I’ll take yours tho bc tucker seems worried

 **Ultra**  fine okay here

 **ded**  HAH FINALLY

 **toofine**  hey danny?

 **Ultra**  yeah

 **toofine**  do not trust either of us w/ your phone

 **Ultra**  ??

 **Ultra** sam??

 **ded**  she won’t know what hit her

 **toofine**  you wont give _me_ ur phone, but you give it to _her_

 **Ultra**  sam what are you doing

 

 **ded** changed their name to **astronerd**.

 

Chat **Exers** opened with **astronerd** and **ShadesOfGray**.

 

 **astronerd**  VALERIE GRAY

 **ShadesOfGray**  I’m not listening to you

 **ShadesOfGray**  what the fuck have you done with Danny

 **astronerd**  Sam Manson here

 **ShadesOfGray**  Sam?

 **ShadesOfGray**  what’s going on

 **astronerd**  Look. I’m not here to be nice.

 **astronerd**  you need to talk to danny

 **astronerd**  stop your hate

 **astronerd**  right now or else

 **ShadesOfGray**  and what are you gonna do?

 **astronerd**  you don’t want to know

 **ShadesOfGray**  are you threatening me?

 **ShadesOfGray**  and seriously defending phantom?!

 **astronerd**  you need to talk with Danny Fenton

 **astronerd**  but really, there’s no difference

 **ShadesOfGray**  What?

 **ShadesOfGray**  Sam, what?

 **ShadesOfGray**  why am I not surprised

 

Chat **??** opened with **FutureScientist** , **astronerd** , and (4) others.

 

 **FutureScientist** changed the chat name to **the kool kids**

 

 **astronerd** changed the chat name to **the UNcool kids**

 

 **FutureScientist**  Was it really that bad?

 **Queenie**  ...ghost boy??

 **astronerd**  hAH

 **Queenie**  sob

 **4terback**  Phantom what

 **astronerd**  nah this is patrick

 **shootingstarr**  !!!

 

Chat **a simple unassuming chat** opened with **Ultra** , **toofine** , and (1) other.

 

 **Ultra**  you made paulina cry

 **toofine**  she what

 **astronerd**  She deserved it

 **Ultra**  ???

 **astronerd**  she always deserves it

 **toofine**  dont worry danno

 **toofine**  shes just jealous

 **astronerd**  No I’m not!

 **Ultra**  ignoring that

 **astronerd**  tuck is jealous too

 **toofine**  UM

 **Ultra**  ignoring that too

 **Ultra**  okay so I’m taking my phone back

 **astronerd**  fine

 **Ultra**  but if Valerie doesn’t talk

 **astronerd**  I need to fix this

 

Chat **??** opened with **astronerd** , **Queenie** , and (4) others.

 

 **astronerd**  I’m sorry

 **astronerd**  my friend stole my phone

 **Queenie**  your friend is a bitch

 **astronerd**  wtf

 **astronerd**  excuse you

 **Queenie**  sob

 **astronerd**  don’t start this

 **FutureScientist**  Paulina, calm down

 **shootingstarr**  i’m sure she didn’t mean it!

 **4terback**  she definitely did

 **shootingstarr** _Dash_

 **Queenie**  I did

 **shootingstarr**   _Paulina_

 **astronerd**  you did not just say that

 **Queenie**  they hurt me!

 **Queenie**  ur future girlfriend!

 **astronerd**  ?????!???????

 **astronerd**  I’m leaving

 **4terback**  phantom no!

 **FutureScientist** Please don’t leave!

 **ShadesOfGray**  you’re not going anywhere

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me? posting at 12:03 on a school night?


	15. yeethaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> astronerd ... did u just meme  
> Ultra ... tell anyone and I’ll ship you to antarctica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will danno finally work up the courage to spill his secret this chapter? ehh...

Chat  **a simple unassuming chat** opened with  **toofine** ,  **Ultra** , and (1) other.

 

**toofine**  heck

**Ultra**  danny calm down

**Ultra** look I don’t even care that she said that 

**astronerd**  thats a lie and you know it

**toofine** _danny_

**astronerd** im so mad rn

**astronerd**  who the  _ fuck _ does she think she is

**Ultra** the most spoiled girl in school?

**toofine**  danny ur eyes

**astronerd**  asdfghjkl;zxcvbnm

**Ultra** CALM DOWN

**astronerd** _ w h a t _

**astronerd**  wait why are my sheets ripped

**toofine**  u were doing the thing again

**astronerd**  the what now

**toofine**  the  _ thing _

**Ultra**  sometimes your eyes glow green when you’re mad

**toofine**  its actually v scary dude

**toofine**  how many times i’ve almost had a heart attack bc of you

**astronerd**  sorry sorry sorry

**toofine**  it’s not ur fault tho

**Ultra** your ghost half takes over

**astronerd**  what

**astronerd**  no, it’s all me

**toofine**  dude

**Ultra**  It’s /Not/

**astronerd**  yes it is

**toofine**  there’s no way that’s you 

**toofine** it’s like,,, ur ghost instincts or something 

**astronerd**  since when??

**toofine**  have u not noticed

**astronerd**  um???

**Ultra**  okay can we focus on danny’s death instincts later

**astronerd**  ummm?????

**Ultra**  What About Valerie

**toofine**  well 

**astronerd**  any ideas are welcomed

**toofine**  uh

**Ultra**  even the dumb ones

**toofine**  h e y

**astronerd**  hey now. this is a proper establishment. 

**astronerd** we don’t tolerate horse play ‘round here. 

**Ultra**  where’s the manager I demand a refund

**astronerd**  I’m the Owner you can’t

**toofine**  yeehaw

**Ultra**  I

**astronerd** _ yeet _ haw

**Ultra**  I will  _ yeet  _ you all the way to valerie’s house if you don’t stop this right now

**Ultra**  try me bitch

**toofine**  (ʘᗩʘ’) 

**astronerd**  did

**astronerd**  did u just meme

**Ultra**  tell anyone and I’ll ship you to antarctica 

**toofine**  why antarctica???

**Ultra**  A. no wifi for tucknut 

**Ultra**  B. never ending loneliness for danny boi 

**toofine**  savage

**astronerd**  but I can fly?

**Ultra**  just check on valerie 

 

Chat  **EXers** opened with  **astronerd** and  **ShadesOfGray** .

 

**astronerd**  wait no I can’t do this without them

**ShadesOfGray**  excuse me

**ShadesOfGray**  without who phantom 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what am I doing posting on a Saturday night oops


	16. The Truth Is Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ShadesOfGray ... am I talking to fenton or phantom  
> Ultra ... that’s an interesting question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao do you know how many times I almost typed toofine after the fact

Chat **HELP ME EXPLAIN** opened with **astronerd** , **Ultra** , and (2) others.

 

 **astronerd**  hey so I made a seperate chat

 **Ultra**  I knew you needed our help with this

 **astronerd**  shh

 **astronerd**  im a capable adult

 **toofine**  heh

 **ShadesOfGray**  Sam? What’s going on

 **toofine**  since u know the other two

 **toofine**   im tucker

 **toofine** Tucker Foley

 **toofine** TF stands for Too Fine

 **Ultra**  *Total Failure

 **toofine**   _what did I do_

 **ShadesOfGray**  that doesn’t answer my question

 **ShadesOfGray**  why do you guys know phantom

 **toofine**  hAH

 **astronerd**  uhhh

 **Ultra** Isn’t that a story

 **astronerd**  okay so

 **ShadesOfGray**  shut up phantom

 **ShadesOfGray**  Sam what’s going on

 **toofine**  ooOooo

 **toofine**  shots fired

 **ShadesOfGray**  end me

 **Ultra**  sure I guess

 **Ultra**  ok sO LISTEN UP

 **Ultra** danny is phantom

 **ShadesOfGray**  …

 **ShadesOfGray** what???

 **astronerd**  ahhhhHHHH

 **astronerd**  surprise???????

 

 **astronerd** changed their name to **ghostboy**

 

 **ghostboy** it me

 **toofine**  here comes that boi

 **ghostboy**  o shit whaddup

 **Ultra**  I thought we agreed to stop this

 **toofine**  what??? no

 

 **toofine** changed their name to **datboi**

 

 **Ultra**  goshdarnit

 **ghostboy** ?

 **Ultra**  I’m not feeling full profanity rn

 **ShadesOfGray**  back on topic

 **ShadesOfGray**  what the hell is going on here

 **datboi**  we are here to discuss a serious topic

 **datboi**  which is danny’s active imagination

 **ghostboy** _tucker_

 **datboi**  ok k k

 **Ultra**  lmao hes insane

 **ghostboy** I am n o t

 **ShadesOfGray**  that explains a lot

 **ghostboy**  nO

 **ghostboy** val I’m half dead

 **Ultra**  insane I tell you

 **ghostboy** hfffmmmmphhhhmmmmmm

 **datboi**  I can’t believe Danny’s dead

 **ghostboy**  only kinda tho

 **datboi**  Sometimes I can still hear his voice

 **ghostboy**  asdfghjkl;zxcvbnm,

 **ghostboy**  thats an old meme

 **datboi**  yes

 **datboi**  yes it is

 **Ultra**  #phineasandferbvibes

 **ShadesOfGray**  Danny isn’t half dead that’s impossible

 **datboi**  hmmm

 **Ultra**  are you sure about that

 **ghostboy**  I died @ the beginning of freshman year

 **ShadesOfGray**  Are you okay?

 **ShadesOfGray**  wait no

 **ShadesOfGray**  am I talking to fenton or phantom

 **ghostboy**  ...well

 **Ultra**  that’s an interesting question

 **datboi** lmao both

 **ShadesOfGray**  this is all an elaborate prank

 **ShadesOfGray**  wow, you all got me hahahaha

 **ghostboy**  Valerie, I’m not lying

 **ghostboy**  I’m half ghost

 **ghostboy**  Danny Fenton _and_ Danny Phantom

 **ShadesOfGray**  no way

 **ShadesOfGray**  what the hell

 **Ultra**  I killed my best friend

 **datboi**  nO

 **ghostboy**  n o  you didn’t

 **ghostboy**  I’m the one who walked into the portal sam

 **Ultra**  yeah but I convinced you

 **datboi**  you didn’t know

 **datboi**  it’s not ur fault

 **Ultra**  look

 **Ultra** yes it is

 **ShadesOfGray**  sorry for intruding but what the fuck do you mean danny died

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated for a while! I've had issues irl


	17. cujo is a good boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ghostboy ... so heres cujo  
> Ultra ... I have told you repeatedly not to bring him to school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new laptop!! wooooo!!

Chat **HELP ME EXPLAIN** opened with **ShadesOfGray** , **ghostboy** , and (2) others.

 

 **ShadesOfGray**  danny is _not_ phantom

 **ghostboy**  why not

 **ShadesOfGray**  because phantom is a ghost! a criminal!

 **ghostboy**  is that what you think

 **Ultra**   she hunts you on almost a daily basis

 **ShadesOfGray**  danny isn’t at all like phantom

 **datboi**  they are the same person

 **datboi**  and sam we are Not Dropping what you said earlier

 **Ultra**  I know

 **ShadesOfGray**  look okay

 **ShadesOfGray** phantom is arrogant and destroyed my life

 **ghostboy**  cujo is /not/ my dog

 **ShadesOfGray**  did you name it

 **ghostboy**  yes?? why wouldn’t I

 **ShadesOfGray** the fact that you named it proves that you own it

 **ShadesOfGray**  leash your mangy mutt

 **ghostboy**  just bc you said that I’m bringing him into school tomorrow

 **Ultra**  no!!

 **datboi**  gr9 idea danno

 **ghostboy**  ikr

 **Ultra**  no !!!

 **ShadesOfGray** well I guess I can work with this

 **ghostboy**  wait what

 **ShadesOfGray**  you just wait for tomorrow morning

 

Chat **a simple unassuming chat** opened with **ghostboy** , **Ultra** , and (1) other.

 

 **ghostboy**  so heres cujo

 **Ultra**  I have told you repeatedly not to bring him to school

 **Ultra**  and what did you do?

 **ghostboy**  … bring him to school.

 **datboi**  ah I love the smell of memes in the morning

 **ghostboy** sniff sniff

 **Ultra**  um

 **ghostboy**  what that was totally cujo

 **datboi**  nah that was definitely you dude

 **ghostboy**  prove it

 **Ultra**  as much as I would like to see you try

 **Ultra**  there’s no time

 **datboi**  valerie @ 9 o clock

 **ghostboy**  but I thought it was 6:30 ?

 **datboi**   _fucker_

 **Ultra**  oh my

 **Ultra**  I dare say it’s Serious Tucker

 **datboi**  s e r i o u s l y  s e r i o u s

 **ghostboy**  val has The Face™

 **datboi** u mean the face she gets when she’s thinking about murdering you?

 **ghostboy**  yes that one

 **Ultra**  she’s not looking at you

 **Ultra** she’s looking @ cujo

 **datboi**  rip cujo

 **ghostboy** nah

 

Chat **HELP ME EXPLAIN THIS** opened with **ShadesOfGray** , **ghostboy** , and (2) others.

 

 **ShadesOfGray** that dog I swear

 **ghostboy**  hmmmmm?

 

 **ShadesOfGray** changed the chat name to **You Better Watch Out Danny**

 

 **Ultra**  he is shaking with fear

 **Ultra**  absolutely terrified, truly

 **ShadesOfGray**  stfu

 **ShadesOfGray**  I am covered in toxic ectoplasmic drool

 **datboi**  drool? yes

 **datboi**  but toxic?

 **ghostboy** it kinda _is_ actually

 **Ultra**  I was washing that stuff out of my clothes for a week afterwards

 **Ultra**  of course it’s toxic

 **datboi**  what but I licked it

 **ShadesOfGray**  wtf why

 **datboi** I wanted to see if ghost dog drool was any different than normal dog drool

 **datboi** ghost dog drool tastes slightly more like radiation

 **Ultra**  why am I not surprised

 **datboi** I

 **ghostboy**  in all honesty

 **ghostboy** you should,,, consult my parents about any side effects

 **datboi**  I was dared to!

 **Ultra**  by?

 **datboi**  myself

 **Ultra**  that 100% changes everything

 **ghostboy**  guys the bell is gonna ring in like 2 seconds

 **ShadesOfGray**  I wanted to interrogate you about the half ghost thing but now it’ll have to wait

 **ShadesOfGray**  all because of fido over here

 **ghostboy**  his name is cujo and he’s a good boy

 

 **datboi** changed the chat name to **cujo is a good boy**

 

 **ShadesOfGray** changed the chat name to **why must the cute ones (me) suffer**

 

 **Ultra** noooo

 **datboi**  yes!

 **ShadesOfGray**  am I missing something here?

 **ghostboy**  you memed

 **ShadesOfGray**  and?

 **ghostboy** you memed. that’s it

 **ShadesOfGray**   ???

 


	18. some issues but also warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ghostboy ... please warn me the next time you climb through my window  
> Ultra ... you left it open

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter where the everlasting trio ship gets established (I guess you could read it as their friendship but idk man). If you're uncomfortable with polyamorous couples, than I suggest you either A.) changed your mind, B.) don't read this chapter, or C.) read this chapter but suffer towards the end. I know that some people are unaccepting, and even though I also know most people reading this are probably completely okay with Danny/Sam/Tucker, I'm putting this disclaimer here just in case.

Chat **a simple unassuming chat** opened **Ultra** , **datboi** , and (1) other.

****

**Ultra**  what the _shit_

 **datboi**  i know she _memed_

 **Ultra**  ok fine but like

 **Ultra**  that also went kinda well

 **ghostboy**  define kinda well

 **Ultra**  telling valerie, that is

 **datboi**  are you forgetting something Samantha

 **Ultra**  DO NOT

 **ghostboy**  sam don’t feel guilty

 **datboi**  it wasnt ur fault

 **ghostboy** exactly

 **datboi**  at least not entirely

 **ghostboy**   _t u c k e r_

 **datboi** okkkkkk fine

 **datboi** excuse me for adding in some more drama

 **datboi**  but i can see where sam is coming from

 **Ultra** yeah

 **ghostboy**  its!!

 **ghostboy**  not!!

 **ghostboy**  your!!

 **ghostboy**  fault!!

 **Ultra**  it’s someone’s

 **ghostboy** yeah bc it’s my own dumb fault

 **datboi**   _no_

 **Ultra**  curiosity killed the cat

 **datboi**   _n o_

 **Ultra**  sorry

 **ghostboy**  she’s right

 **datboi**   _No_

 **ghostboy**  I couldn’t help myself

 **datboi**   _N o_

 **Ultra**  tucker stop

 **datboi**   _NO_

 **Ultra** this is serious

****

**datboi** changed their name to **yesbutimthecomicrelief**

****

**yesbutimthecomicrelief**   _no_

 **ghostboy**  haha

 **ghostboy**  um

 **Ultra**  this convo is Not over

 **ghostboy**  your not the comic relief tucker

 **ghostboy**  this isn’t some tv show

 **yesbutimthecomicrelief**  sure

 **Ultra**  You Are Not

 **yesbutimthecomicrelief** ...

 **yesbutimthecomicrelief**  okay

 **yesbutimthecomicrelief** can we focus on danno rn

 **ghostboy** no tuck

 **Ultra**  tucker

 

 **yesbutimthecomicrelief** changed their name to **yeahik**

 

 **Ultra**  …fine

 **Ultra**  danny it’s not your fault you died

 **ghostboy**  um??? Yes it is

 **ghostboy**  I went into the portal

 **ghostboy** and then I didn’t leave when I heard it charging up

 **yeahik**  why didnt u leave

 **ghostboy**  I couldn’t

 **ghostboy**  like

 **ghostboy**  I saw this whole universe behind me and I couldn’t look away

 **Ultra**   _universe_

 **ghostboy**  it was,,, memorizing

****

**ghostboy** changed their name to **stars**

 

 **Ultra**  wait wait

 **Ultra**  your obsession would be space then

 **stars**  ???

 **yeahik**  it should

 **stars**  i wish

 **Ultra**  ghosts have the obsession of whatever they were thinking before right before they died

 **stars**  oh yeah

 **stars** wait how do you know this

 **Ultra**  I was looking through your parents’ research

 **yeahik** was it when we were setting up the ghost files

 **Ultra**  yes

 **stars**  I wasn’t thinking about space when I was electrocuted

 **yeahik**  holy

 **stars** I was thinking about how I was glad you two were outside of the portal

 **stars**  I knew I gonna die but at least you two were safe

 **stars**  and then sam was screaming

 **stars**  and tucker was flipping switches like crazy to shut the thing off

 **stars**  I don’t know what I would have done if either of you died

 **stars**  

 **stars**  …guys?

 

Chat **a simple unassuming chat** opened with **stars** , **yeahik** , and (1) other.

 

 **stars**  well school’s over

 **stars**  I have successfully avoided valerie

 **stars**  I think

 **stars**  guys please answer

 **stars**  where are you guys anyway

 **stars**  um I guess I’ll just walk home then

 **yeahik**  you mean fly home

 **stars**   _tucker!!_

 **yeahik**  oh no,,, tuckers not here,,, its all an illusion,,,

 **stars**  tuck why

 **stars**  

 **stars**  why are you  ig n o r i n g  m e

 **stars**  what did I do

 

Chat **a simple unassuming chat** opened with **stars** , **Ultra** , and (1) other.

 

 **stars**  please warn me the next time you climb through my window

 **Ultra**  you left it open

 **yeahik** oh my god

 **stars**  aoeib;nq

 **stars**  please warn me the next time you decide to jump on me

 **stars**  my floor is not sanitary

 **Ultra**  get up losers we’re cuddling on the bed

 **yeahik**  finneeeeee

 **stars**   ??

 **yeahik**  idk

 **stars**  so why were you ignoring me in school

 **stars**  and why have you ambushed me

 **Ultra**  because what you said earlier was wholesome and we love you

 **yeahik**  its hard to type bc dannys elbow is in my phone

 **yeahik**  but yeah what sam said

 **Ultra** you couldn’t come up with your own thing

 **yeahik** no im a good boy not a smart one

 **Ultra** sigh

 **yeahik**  do you love me too

 **Ultra**  yes

 **stars**  I,,,

 **stars**  I really love both of you okay

 **stars**  you guys are always there for me

 **Ultra**  we’re a trio

 **yeahik**  i cant imagine my life w/o you guys

 **Ultra**  I’m imagining a life of tolerating paulina as a friend

 **stars**  ew

 **Ultra**    _I know_

 **stars**  it’s warm in this snuggle pile

 **yeahik**  lets stay here forever

 **Ultra** agreed

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and the kids have issues
> 
> also I made some changes with danno's name bc I forgot to apparently when I posted this chapter


	19. ♪ ♪

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ghostboy ... wait you knew  
> ShadesOfGray ... that mr. masters is a vampire looking wannabe ghost? Yeah

Chat  **siblings** opened with  **Jazzophone** and  **stars** .

 

**Jazzophone**  Hey little brother

**stars**  no he’s sleeping again

**Jazzophone**  Sam why is it that when I try to text Danny

**Jazzophone**  you’re always the one who answers?

**stars**  because his password is easy

**Jazzophone**  …

**stars**  fine I’ll just wake tucker up

**Jazzophone**  That’s Not what I meant

**stars**  hello  ♪

**Jazzophone**  no

**stars** ♪  is it me youre looking for?

**Jazzophone**  Stop

**Jazzophone**  Wait what’s his password?

**stars**  asstronaut

**Jazzophone**  Of course it is

 

Chat  **why must the cute ones (me) suffer** opened with **ShadesOfGray** , **yeahik** , and (2) others.

 

**ShadesOfGray** since you somehow escaped me earlier after school

**ShadesOfGray**  you still need to explain yourself

**yeahik** danny wake up

**stars**  no im sleeping

**yeahik** **** arise

**Ultra**  no

**ShadesOfGray**  um??

**stars**  shh it’s nap time

**yeahik**  its nap time

**Ultra**  sorry, it’s nap time

**ShadesOfGray**  you three I swear

**ShadesOfGray**  humor me then

**stars** ? ? ? 

**ShadesOfGray**  so you’ve been dead this entire time

**Ultra**  nah

**stars**  I lived bitch

**ShadesOfGray**  excuse you

**stars**  ya know that tweet 

**yeahik**  twitter

**yeahik**  m e m e s

**Ultra**  can you?? not??

**ShadesOfGray**  abso _ lutely _ shook 

**ShadesOfGray**  now can you please explain yourselves thank you very muc h

**yeahik**  our friend danno died in a tragic accident a couple years back

**yeahik**  it was all over the news

**stars**  wait what

**stars**  it was?!

**Ultra**  no it wasn’t

**Ultra**  tucker’s just being an asshole

**ShadesOfGray**  so… himself

**yeahik**  i would disagree but then i would be lying

**stars**  ok sO 

**stars**  I pressed the on button inside my parents’ ghost portal

**ShadesOfGray**  How Are You That Stupid

**yeahik**  haH

**stars**  it was dark okay

**ShadesOfGray** continue

**stars**  I was,,, electrocuted 

**Ultra**  and then we decided to hunt ghosts

**yeahik**  its a work in progress 

**stars**  and then later, vlad tricked val into hunting me! Haha 

**stars**  I’m dying

**yeahik**  youre already _ Literally _ dead inside

 

**stars** has changed their name to  **ghostboy**

 

**Ultra**  danny’s the only one who can use that excuse 

**ShadesOfGray**  um false

**ghostboy**  can confirm that val is 100% dead inside

**yeahik**  rt

**ShadesOfGray**  rt    
  


 

 **Ultra** changed the chat name to **rt**

 

 **ghostboy**  wait um val

 **ghostboy**  pretend you didn’t hear that thing about vlad tricking you

 **ShadesOfGray**  oh I already knew that

 **ghostboy**  wait you knew

 **ShadesOfGray**  that mr. masters is a vampire looking wannabe ghost? Yeah

 **Ultra**   _snort_

 **yeahik**  your not wrong

 **ghostboy**  um grammar police

 **yeahik** um fite me

 **ShadesOfGray**  back to the original topic

 **Ultra**  do you believe us that dannys dead

 **ghostboy**  only kinda dead

 **yeahik** death is practically a meme at this point

 **yeahik**  we laugh in the face of the grim reaper

 **ghostboy**  what

 **Ultra**  definitely

 **ShadesOfGray**  huh

 **ShadesOfGray**  anyway

 **ghostboy**  so you believe me?

 **ShadesOfGray**  I want proof but yes

 **yeahik**  well now that thats over

 **yeahik**  who wants nastyburger

 **ShadesOfGray**  ??

 **ShadesOfGray**  it’s eight pm

 **ghostboy**  sure

 **Ultra**  I can’t believe this

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me?? using the same joke twice??
> 
> @ chapter 2


	20. salt vs. sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ghostboy ... literally fight me  
> ShadesOfGray ... sure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi here's a new day

Chat  **rt** opened with  **Ultra** ,  **yeahik** , and (2) others. 

 

**Ultra**  where are you

**yeahik**  in ur arms

**Ultra**  no I meant valerie

**ghostboy**  wait where are you guys

**yeahik**  at sams house 

**yeahik** i just got here 

**Ultra**  Saturday afternoon hangout/movie marathon

**Ultra**  come over nerd I have popcorn

**ghostboy**  what kind

**Ultra**  salt

**ghostboy**  disgraceful

**Ultra**  um????

**yeahik** he only likes sweet

**ghostboy**  and you only like meat

**ShadesOfGray**  take that out of context

**ghostboy**  literally fight me

**ShadesOfGray**  sure 

**ghostboy**  wait !! nvmd !!

**Ultra**  so now that you’re here, val

**Ultra** can you come over

**ShadesOfGray**  ??

**ShadesOfGray**  I don’t know where you live

**Ultra**  exactly

**Ultra**  come find us

**ShadesOfGray**  ?! 

**yeahik**  u cant marry a man u just met

**Ultra**  this is different

**yeahik**  uh huh

**Ultra**  we already know valerie

**ghostboy**  but would you marry valerie

**ShadesOfGray**  I’m irresistible  

**Ultra**  true

**yeahik**  thats fair

**ghostboy**  @ ur door

**ghostboy**  hey is val coming

**ShadesOfGray**  I still don’t know where her house is 

**ShadesOfGray** sam is your family as gloomy as you are

**Ultra** unfortunately no

**yeahik** her parents are The Perfect Couple™ 

**ShadesOfGray**  wait are they the ones from last Wednesday that randomly showed up during eighth period

**ShadesOfGray** and forcibly dragged sam out of the school

**Ultra** _ blegh _

**ghostboy**  lmao yep 

**Ultra**  we don’t talk about that

**yeahik**  they never asked for a goth 

**Ultra** _ hey _

**Ultra** _ we don’t talk about that _

**yeahik**  ur grandmas cool though

**ghostboy**  Ida once baked me cookies after a fight against skulker omg

**ShadesOfGray**  how is danny on a first name basis with Sam’s grandmother

**yeahik**  hes special

**yeahik**  hes a charmer

**yeahik** hes a 

**ShadesOfGray**  pain

**yeahik**  snake in my boot

**Ultra**  stop this

**ghostboy**  thERe’s a SnAKE In mY BoOT

**ShadesOfGray**  ok but I was right

**Ultra**  ^^^

**ghostboy**  I resent that

**yeahik**  do you really 

**ghostboy**  ,,,no

**Ultra** val look for the wide gray house with bushes on maple lane

**ShadesOfGray**  ok my shift’s almost over

**ShadesOfGray**  it’s been kinda slow today

**yeahik**  wait for it

**ShadesOfGray**  Sam lives in the rich neighborhood 

**ghostboy**  yeah

**ShadesOfGray** _ I  _ used to live there

**ShadesOfGray**  Sam what do you mean  _ you  _ live there

**Ultra**  surprise 

**yeahik**  wow im surprised

**ShadesOfGray**  stop being dramatic

**ghostboy**  shots

**Ultra**  fired

**yeahik**  MLG heck yeah

**ShadesOfGray**  look I’ll be there in a half hour

**ShadesOfGray**  when I get there I want an explanation

**Ultra**  sure

**ShadesOfGray** _ and  _ I want to see phantom 

**ghostboy** rt rt

 


	21. i vote to torment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shootingstarr ... trust me, you don’t wanna say no  
> ghostboy ... no  
> shootingstarr ... goddamnit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll have you know that this story is 67 pages in google docs
> 
> lmao... anyways

Chat **a simple unassuming chat** opened with  **yeahik** ,  **Ultra** , and (1) other. 

 

**yeahik** so

**yeahik**  what should we do for the next half hour

**Ultra**  movies?

**ghostboy**  I don’t wanna start a movie until val gets here

**ghostboy**  that might make her feel left out

**Ultra**  I have an idea

**Ultra**  why not torment the a-listers

**Ultra** how many days has it been?

**ghostboy** wow I haven’t texted them in forever

**yeahik**  i vote dash this time

**ghostboy**  ok

**Ultra**  that was quick

**ghostboy**  sam he attacked me 

**ghostboy**  in both ways 

**yeahik**  both  l i t e r a l l y

**yeahik** and  m e n t a l l y 

**Ultra**  ok so you’re going @ dash first

**Ultra** go for kwan next

**ghostboy** kwans not bad?

**yeahik**  you come into my house

**Ultra**  *my house

**yeahik** _ our  _ house

**ghostboy**  sam’s house is in all of us

**yeahik** _ exactly  _

**Ultra**  okay?? 

**Ultra** danny if you’re not okay with being mean to kwan I can do it for you

**ghostboy**  that’s

**ghostboy**  not what I meant

**yeahik**  what about starr

**ghostboy** remember when you dated her

**yeahik**  my point

**Ultra**  he was sobbing by the end of that

**yeahik**  she was so mean!!!

**ghostboy**  ok k k

**ghostboy**  I’m texting them now

 

Chat  **??** opened with  **ghostboy** ,  **4terback** , and (3) others. 

 

**ghostboy**  I’m back

**ShadesOfGray**  hmm

**4terback**  PHANTOM 

**ghostboy**  ah, dash, just who I wanted to talk to

**Queenie**  why not me

**ghostboy**  obvious reasons?? 

**ghostboy**  I used to like you

**Queenie**  you don’t like me anymore?!!!!!

**shootingstarr**  trust me, you don’t wanna say no 

**ghostboy**  no

**shootingstarr**  goddamnit

**FutureScientist**  you swear?!

**shootingstarr**  ...sometimes

**FutureScientist**  you’re so sweet

**ghostboy** not really

**shootingstarr** _ what _

**ghostboy** my friend stole my phone

**ShadesOfGray**  lmao

**4terback**  was it the same one as before

**ghostboy**  no

**ghostboy**  but they’re both sitting next to me rn

**FutureScientist**  so they’re just

**FutureScientist** reading over your shoulder?

**ghostboy**  yep

**Queenie**  ur friends are..? 

**ghostboy** confidential information

**ghostboy**  asgkhlakr

**ShadesOfGray**  danny?

**ghostboy**  hi this is sam manson speaking 

**Queenie** _ WTF _

**ShadesOfGray**  hey

**4terback**  no way

 


	22. paulina calm down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ShadesOfGray ... ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> ghostboy ... VALERIE

Chat **??** opened with **Queenie** , **ghostboy** , and (3) others.

 

 **Queenie**  WTF

 **Queenie**  WTF

 **Queenie**  WTF

 **ghostboy**   _honestly_

 **ghostboy**  I’m not that bad

 **FutureScientist**  Manson? That’s not really you, is it?

 **ghostboy**  yeah it is

 **shootingstarr**  why is the goth girl hanging out with our hero

 **Queenie**  how do you have a cute guys phone

 **ghostboy**  harsh lmao

 **4terback**  theres no way thats manson

 **ghostboy** hey dash, remember that time at ember’s concert

 **4terback** nvmd it really is manson

 **FutureScientist**  ...what happened at Ember’s concert?

 **4terback**  nothing

 **ghostboy**  I had to cancel a spell she put on danny so I kissed dash

**ShadesOfGray  hOLY  
**

**shootingstarr** omg what

 **Queenie**  ur boyfriend get mad?

 **ghostboy**  hes not my boyfriend

 **ghostboy**  but yes he got mad

 **ghostboy**  that was the whole point

 **FutureScientist**  wait hold up

 **FutureScientist** Sam, are you talking about Phantom or

 **shootingstarr** that loser Fenton

 **ShadesOfGray**  maniacal laughing

 **4terback**  they both have the same name?!

 **4terback** why have i never noticed this before

 **FutureScientist**  hate to admit it but you’re unobservant, Dash

 **4terback**  no im not

 **ShadesOfGray**  yes you are

 **shootingstarr**  yeah

 **Queenie**  ^^

 **FutureScientist**  kinda, yeah

 **ghostboy**  absolutely

 **ghostboy**  also I took back my phone from sam

 **shootingstarr**  are you sitting next to each other

 **ghostboy** yep

 **ShadesOfGray**  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **ghostboy**  VALERIE

 **ShadesOfGray**  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ᕗᕕ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **ghostboy**  how are you as bad as tucker

 **4terback** foley?????!!!!!!!!!!

 **ShadesOfGray**  I am _Not_

 **ShadesOfGray**   _No one_ is as bad as tucker

 **ghostboy**  bad luck tuck just laughed

 **ShadesOfGray**  oh no

 **ShadesOfGray**  what ever will we do

**Queenie**  ugh

 

 **Queenie** has kicked **ShadesOfGray** from the chat

 

 **shootingstarr** _Paulina!!!_

 **Queenie**  if she hates phantom so much than why is she talking to him

 **FutureScientist**  that wasn’t nice, though!

 **FutureScientist** we’re all friends here!

 **ghostboy** heavy sigh

 **4terback**  what?

 

 **ghostboy** has left the chat

 

 **4terback** why

 **Queenie** dash stop scaring him off

 **4terback**  what did I do to deserve this

 **shootingstarr** well,,,

 **FutureScientist**  don’t answer that

 **FutureScientist** for his sake, don't

 

Chat **rt** opened with **Ultra** , **ShadesOfGray** , and (2) others.

 

 **Ultra**  are you almost here

 **ShadesOfGray**  walking up your porch steps rn

 **yeahik**  *our porch steps

 **Ultra**  no

 **yeahik** *our house

 **Ultra**   _end this_

 **ghostboy**  hmmmmmm

 **ShadesOfGray** what have I walked in on

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was this good?? idek at this point


	23. personal movie theater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ultra ... he’s speaking in memes again  
> Ultra ... somebody get me the advil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow I love dragging out this story as much as possible

Chat **rt** opened with **ShadesOfGray** , **Ultra** , and (2) others.

 

 **ShadesOfGray**  I’m here

 **Ultra** second floor, take the first right, third left door

 **ShadesOfGray**  okay okay found you guys

 **ShadesOfGray**  also how tf are you this rich sam

 **Ultra**  that’s basically the reaction danny had

 **ghostboy** oh yeah

 **ShadesOfGray**  what about tucker?

 **yeahik** I was just excited about the potential

 **Ultra**  he wanted to cash in on my personal movie theater

 **ShadesOfGray**  you have a personal movie theater

 **Ultra**  crazy

 **ghostboy**  unbelievable

 **yeahik**  tickets sell for 50 dollars each

 **Ultra**  No

 **yeahik**  … please

 **Ultra**  at least 75 you coward

 **yeahik** lets do this

 **ghostboy**  lets _not_ do this

 **ghostboy**  ida would kill you guys

 **Ultra**  for the second time

 **Ultra**  why are you on a first name basis with my grandmother

 **yeahik**  haha

 **Ultra**  danny stop hiding in the blankets

 **ShadesOfGray**  wait so

 **ShadesOfGray**  are we just gonna ignore him or…?

 **Ultra** yeah

 **yeahik**  pretty much

 **ghostboy**  not to be rude!! but

 **ghostboy**  how have you not been kicked out of the popular squad yet

 **ShadesOfGray**  starr

 **Ultra**  of course

 **yeahik**  youre friends with starr

 **ShadesOfGray** yeah?

 **ghostboy**  oh no

 **yeahik** stop it

 **ShadesOfGray**  what

 **yeahik** get some help

 **Ultra**  he’s speaking in memes again

 **Ultra** my agony

 **yeahik**  hilarious

 **Ultra**  somebody get me the advil

 **ghostboy**  on it

 **ShadesOfGray**  I would but your house is huge

 **Ultra** sometimes even I get lost

 **ghostboy** heres your advil

 **Ultra**  thanks

 **yeahik**  im that bad

 **ghostboy**  he’s _that bad_

 **ShadesOfGray**  noted

 **yeahik**  i guess im just too much to handle

 **Ultra**  blocked

 **Ultra** reported

 **ghostboy** the advil is affecting her negatively!

 **ghostboy**  quick!! someone get antiperspirant!!

 **ShadesOfGray**  that doesn’t make sense!

 **ghostboy** the memes are infecting sam! there’s nO TIME TO MAKE SENSE!

 **yeahik**  why have you just started yelling

 **ShadesOfGray**  there’s no real answer to that one

 **Ultra**  I’m fine now I think

 **ghostboy**  thank gosh

 **yeahik**  now that thats over

 **ShadesOfGray**  what even was that though

 **yeahik**  i have no idea

 **yeahik** who wants to watch a movie

 **Ultra** vampires

 **ghostboy**  zombies

 **ShadesOfGray**  ghosts

 **ShadesOfGray**  the reason why I’m here

 **yeahik** oh right

 **Ultra** danny change

 **ghostboy**   my clothes?

 **yeahik** yes

 **Ultra**   no

 **Ultra** well technically 

 

 


	24. anything with drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ShadesOfGray ... how long have you been like this  
> yeahik ... since I discovered the internet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I haven't been updating much
> 
> I've been packing for a week long vacation and now that I'm finally here I'm writing more of this

Chat  **rt** opened with  **ShadesOfGray** ,  **ghostboy** , and (2) others. 

 

**ShadesOfGray**  so???

**ShadesOfGray**  show me that you’re phantom

**ghostboy**  I’m getting up from the bed

**ghostboy**  slowly

**ShadesOfGray**  coward

**ghostboy**  offended

**Ultra** hurry! up!

**yeahik**  yeah so I can take ur spot 

**ghostboy** my blankets are coming with me

**yeahik** damn 

**Ultra** bad luck tuck

**yeahik**  humming

**ShadesOfGray**  facepalming

**ghostboy**  transforming

**ShadesOfGray**  WAIT IM NOT READY 

**ShadesOfGray**  WHAT THE

**Ultra**  laughing

**yeahik**  laughing

**ghostboy**  chortling

**Ultra**  you think you’re so clever

**yeahik**  you’re better than us hmMmMM?

**ShadesOfGray**  by his vocabulary

**ghostboy**  yes

**Ultra**  I know for a fact you learned that from Jazz

**ghostboy**  sHHHHH 

**ShadesOfGray**  OKAY SO HOW DOES THAT WORK

**yeahik**  how does what work

**ShadesOfGray** how is danny dead and alive at the same time

**ghostboy**  I

**Ultra**  we usually don’t think of it that way

**yeahik**  we think

**yeahik**  ‘wow danny has ghost powers’

**ghostboy**  like a superhero

**ShadesOfGray**  you’re kidding

**Ultra** well what do you suggest?

**ShadesOfGray** I don’t-

**ShadesOfGray**  ughhh I don’t know, okay?

 

**yeahik** changed the chat name to  **_its complicated_ **

 

**Ultra** I can’t comprehend why you would do this

**yeahik**  I thought you knew me by now

**Ultra** _ I Do  _

**ghostboy**  mic drop

**yeahik**  oh 

**ShadesOfGray**  how long have you been like this

**yeahik**  since I discovered the internet 

**ShadesOfGray**  no I meant about danny being a half ghost

**ShadesOfGray**  that’s so weird to say

**ghostboy** since like 9th grade

**Ultra**  *just before ninth grade 

**ShadesOfGray**  I was dating you when you were a ghost

**ghostboy**  um

**ShadesOfGray** shit

**Ultra**  that worked well for you huh

**ShadesOfGray** excuse me??

**Ultra**  sorry I didn’t mean it to be rude

**Ultra**  I mean the whole situation was ironic

**ShadesOfGray**  oh

**ShadesOfGray**  yeah, it was

**ShadesOfGray**  I hate irony

**ShadesOfGray**  shit

**ghostboy**  !!!

**yeahik**  this is the best

**Ultra**  as someone who loves irony

**Ultra**  I approve

**ShadesOfGray** you didn’t back then

**yeahik**  you were 

**yeahik**  jEaLoUS

**Ultra**  you were too shut up

**ghostboy**  !!

**ghostboy**  not to sound conceited but

**ghostboy** do you like me

**Ultra**  aNYWAY

**Ultra**  WHAT MOVIE SHOULD WE WATCH

**ghostboy**  I

**ShadesOfGray**  action?

**yeahik**  anything with drama

**ghostboy**  superheroes

**Ultra**  do you mean: Avengers?

**ShadesOfGray**  sure 

**ghostboy**  its been a while since we’ve seen it

**yeahik**  let’s go!

**Ultra** do you mean: assemble?

**ShadesOfGray**  oh my god

**yeahik**  yes!!!!

 


	25. #getrekt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ghostboy ... how did you know it was jazz  
> Ultra ... because you have no other friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me? finally updating after almost a whole month? it's more likely that you think

Chat **_its complicated_** opened with **Ultra** , **ShadesOfGray** , and (2) others.

 

 **Ultra**  black widow? More like queen spider

 **ShadesOfGray**  that didn’t even make sense

 **ghostboy**  shhhh let her pretend

 **ShadesOfGray**  okay fine

 **Ultra**  I’m

 **Ultra**  getting there

 **yeahik**  she’s getting there

 **Ultra**  yeah guys

 **yeahik**  personally im proud

 **Ultra**  nvmd

 **ghostboy**  I would like to take this time to ask y’all about

 **ShadesOfGray**  can you please

 **ShadesOfGray**   _not_

 **yeahik**  his true texan heritage

 **Ultra**  not another one

 **ShadesOfGray** who’s the other one

 **Ultra**  tucker

 **ghostboy**  he’s 5% texan

 **Ultra**  no he’s not

 **yeahik**  I am??

 **Ultra**  just because you’re grandfather was born in texas

 **Ultra**  ...doesn’t mean you’re texan

 **yeahik**  I cant believe

 **yeahik**   _my friends_

 **yeahik**  valerie back me up

 **ShadesOfGray**  suddenly I can’t read,,,, idk

 **yeahik**  vaaalllllllll

 **ShadesOfGray**  tuckeeerrrrrr

 **Ultra**  dannnnyyyyyy

 **ghostboy**  saAmmmmmmmmmMM

 **Ultra**  you know I can’t fix him

 **Ultra**  at this point he’s gone too far

 **yeahik**  i know u meant to be offensive

 **yeahik**  but honestly i just crave the attention

 **Ultra** he soaks it up until it means nothing

 **ShadesOfGray** tucker,,,

 **ShadesOfGray**  is a sponge

 **ghostboy**  i caNNOT bREATHE

 

 **yeahik** changed their name to **sponge**

 

 **Ultra**  WHEEZE

 **ghostboy**  I’M DYING

 **sponge**  cant redo, buckaroo

 **Ultra** there he goes

 **ShadesOfGray**  a true texan

 

Chat **_its complicated_ ** opened with **Ultra** , **ghostboy** , and (2) others.

 

 **Ultra**  answer your phone

 **ghostboy**  but,,, the movie

 **Ultra**  your ringtone is wake me up inside

 **sponge**   thats my fault

 **Ultra**   _we know_

 **ShadesOfGray**  of course it is

 **Ultra** danny answer your sister

 **ghostboy**  how did you know it was jazz

 **Ultra**  because you have no other friends

 **ghostboy**  that’s

 **ShadesOfGray**  rude but accurate?

 **ghostboy**  yeah

 

Chat **siblings** opened with **Jazzophone** and **ghostboy**.

 

 **Jazzophone**  Danny

 **Jazzophone**  little brother

 **Jazzophone**  Danny

 **Jazzophone**  answer me or I’m texting Sam

 **Jazzophone**  oml

 **Jazzophone**  Sam is on your case now

 **ghostboy**  loki is about to #getrekt

 **Jazzophone**  stop your nonsense

 **Jazzophone**  are you guys watching the Avengers?

 **ghostboy**  yes

 **ghostboy**  with such an important task, we cannot be interrupted

 **Jazzophone**  sigh

 **ghostboy**? ?

 **ghostboy**  what is up

 **Jazzophone** your password is asstronaut

 **ghostboy**  …yes?

 **Jazzophone**  Perish

 

Chat **_its complicated_ ** opened with **ghostboy** , **Ultra** , and (2) others.

 

 **ghostboy**  I just #gotrekt

 **Ultra**  oh joy

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at this point the ot3 will become the ot4 but I'll wait to put it in the tags


	26. is this ship,,, progressing?? a lil bit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeahik ... sam! this was a serious moment  
> Ultra ... yeah but you completely missed all of it

Chat  **a single unassuming chat** opened with  **yeahik** ,  **ghostboy** , and (1) other. 

 

**yeahik**  last night…. we should do that again

**yeahik**  with valerie, i mean

**ghostboy** !!!

**Ultra**  yes

**ghostboy**  !!!!

**yeahik**  !!!!

**Ultra** ...

**ghostboy**  please 

**Ultra**  !!!!

**yeahik**  !

**ghostboy**  !!

**ghostboy** we haven’t used this chat for a while

**Ultra**  since two days ago

**yeahik**  i missed this

**Ultra** yeah

**ghostboy**  I also miss Val though

**yeahik**  yeah

**Ultra**  she’s nicer than before

**yeahik**  y e a h

**ghostboy** she was nice before too

**Ultra**  um??

**Ultra**  bitch

**yeahik**  thats not very nice sam

**Ultra**  are you laughing rn?

**yeahik**  yes

**ghostboy**  well I’ve always liked her 

**Ultra** _ we know  _

**ghostboy**  wait that’s not what I meant 

**Ultra**  ...

**ghostboy**  ...

**ghostboy**  Sam,,, come on please listen

**Ultra**  you like her more than us? 

**ghostboy**  Sam 

**ghostboy**  it’s not like that

**Ultra** I know

**Ultra**  sorry I just

**Ultra**  ugh

**ghostboy**  ...tucker?

**yeahik**  … hi

**Ultra**  well that was unenthusiastic

**yeahik**  sam! this was a serious moment

**Ultra**  yeah but you completely missed all of it

**ghostboy** are you okay tucker? 

**yeahik**  of course

**yeahik**  lets just go back to the other chat

 

Chat  **_its complicated_ ** opened with  **yeahik** ,  **ghostboy** , and (2) others. 

 

**yeahik** here we are again

**ghostboy**  you want us to drop it?

**ShadesOfGray**  drop what?

**yeahik**  a thing

**Ultra**  we already dropped it

**ghostboy**  but

**ghostboy**  nvmd 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm double uploading because that would be a terrible cliffhanger.


	27. is this ship,,, progressing?? maybe a lot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ultra ... are you saying that I’m a violent person  
> yeahik ... yes  
> Ultra ... you would be correct

Chat **_its complicated_ ** opened with **yeahik** , **Ultra** , and (2) others.

 

 **yeahik**  sorry for being difficult yesterday

 **yeahik** bring it up at a later time?

 **Ultra**  you sound like a middle school teacher

 **yeahik**  do you wanna go

 **Ultra**  fight me in the denny’s parking lot

 **ShadesOfGray**  it’s… one in the afternoon

 **yeahik**  your point?

 **ghostboy** they get like this sometimes

 **ghostboy**  just slowly nod and back away

 **Ultra**  ?? bitch

 **Ultra** you absolute coward

 **ghostboy**  you wanna fite

 **ShadesOfGray**  I can’t believe this

 **yeahik** just nod and slowly back away

 **Ultra**  are you saying that I’m a violent person

 **yeahik**  yes

 **Ultra** you would be correct

 **ShadesOfGray**  did

 **ShadesOfGray**  did you just snap an apple in half

 **ghostboy**  this chat is filled with strong woman

 **yeahik** im a strong woman

 **Ultra** yes

 **ghostboy**  am I a strong woman too

 **ShadesOfGray**  of course

 **ghostboy**  nice

 **yeahik**  sweet, bro

 **ghostboy**  yeah, bro

 **Ultra**  are you ready for this

 **yeahik**  wait no

 **ShadesOfGray**  always

 **Ultra** TWO BROS

 **ShadesOfGray**  CHILLIN IN A HOT TUB

 **Ultra**  FIVE FEET APART

 **ShadesOfGray**  CAUSE THEYRE NOT GAY

 **yeahik**  CAUSE THEYRE NOT GAY

 **ghostboy**  CAUSE THEYRE NOT GAY

 **Ultra**  HAHAHAH

 **yeahik** FUCK

 **ShadesOfGray**  hey guys my mom just bought me a new dress sIKE

 **Ultra**  YOU WERE FOOLED

**ShadesOfGray**  ITS A JUMPSUIT

**ghostboy**  we’ve been fooled

 **yeahik** hey… danny

 **ghostboy**  yeah

 **yeahik**  um so that vine got me thinking

 **yeahik** were bros but uh

 **yeahik**  can we sit closer in the hot tub

 **Ultra**  TUCKER

 **ShadesOfGray**  shit just got extra

 **ghostboy**  what are you saying

 **yeahik**  i

 **yeahik**  this deserves its own chat

 

Chat **a single unassuming chat** opened with **yeahik** , **Ultra** , and (1) other.

 

 **yeahik**  umm can i get serious for like a,,, second

 **Ultra**  second already passed

 **Ultra**  hey, don’t be an idiot right now tucker

 **yeahik**  this isn’t funny sam

 **yeahik**  for any of us

 **ghostboy**  whats going on

 **ghostboy**  im a little freaked out rn

 **Ultra**  yeah you stopped using proper grammar

 **yeahik**  hey sam

 **Ultra**  yes?

 **yeahik**  shut up and be serious

 **ghostboy**  whats?? going on!!

 **Ultra**  ...fine

 **Ultra** but be quick bc study hall is almost over

 **yeahik**  I-

 **yeahik**  this isnt over

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "tucker wants to confess his feelings because a vine told him to, what an idiot" - Sam Manson's last recorded words


	28. the ot3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ultra ... I call dibs  
> ghostboy ... you can’t call dibs on a person  
> Ultra ... I just did

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here it is 
> 
> also: I've had to make a fourth document for this and every one so far has had 27 pages exactly
> 
> do the math 
> 
> I'm not mad at all tbh

Chat  **a single unassuming chat** opened with  **yeahik** ,  **Ultra** , and (1) other.

 

**yeahik** YOU CNA’T STOP ME SAM

**Ultra**  SCHOOL ENDED FIVE MINUTES AGO STOP IT

**yeahik**  DANNY

**ghostboy**  YEA

**yeahik**  i

**yeahik**  fuck

**Ultra**  told you

**ghostboy**  you guys had a bet?

**yeahik**  ya know

**yeahik** just to prove you wrong, sam

 

**yeahik** changed the chat name to  **WE HAVE A BIG FUCKING CRUSH ON DANNY**

 

**ghostboy** HOLY FUCK

 

**Ultra** changed the chat name to **NO STOP**

 

**yeahik** changed the chat name to  **ITS NOW OR NEVER**

 

**ghostboy** changed the chat name to  **I**

 

**ghostboy**  wait shit i didnt finish

 

**ghostboy** changed the chat name to  **I LVOE YOU TOOO**

 

**ghostboy** fuck i messed up again

**ghostboy**  jazz would be disappointed

 

**ghostboy** changed the chat name to  **I LOVE YOU TOO**

 

**yeahik** im crying

**Ultra** what the  _ shit _

**yeahik**  wait wait

 

**yeahik** changed the chat name to  **I LOVE YOU TOO (times 2)**

 

**Ultra** changed the chat name to **I LOVE YOU TWO (times 3)**

 

**ghostboy** can we come over Sam

**Ultra**  yes

**Ultra**  I would be fucking pissed if you didn’t

**yeahik**  hah

**yeahik**  FUCK

**yeahik** I HAVE TEAR STAINS ON MY FACE

**yeahik**  NOBODY LOOK AT ME

**Ultra**  UM??? BOY

**Ultra** LET ME SEE

**ghostboy**  IM PICKING YOU UP ITS FASTER THAN WALKING

**ghostboy**  ALSO

**ghostboy** YOU LOOK CUTE

**yeahik** no im an ugly crier

**Ultra** you can’t be any worse than me

**yeahik**  are you crying too

**Ultra**  you fuckers did this to me

**ghostboy**  ✓ read at 3:37

**Ultra**  bitch

**yeahik** hey let us in

**Ultra**  just let me unlatch the window

**Ultra**  which you can totally just pass through as a ghost

**yeahik** what about your security system

**ghostboy** my parents were so excited that they had a client

**Ultra**  I deactivated it

**Ultra**  but here I am nonetheless

**ghostboy**  OH

**yeahik** BACK WHEN WE BOTH LIKED DANNY BUT WERE SHY FUCKERS

**yeahik** I WANTED TO KISS SAM ON MULTIPLE OCCASIONS

**Ultra**  same to you too

**yeahik**  INCLUDING NOW

**yeahik**  I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO KISS DANNY

**yeahik**  CAN I KISS YOU GUYS PLEASE

**ghostboy**  YOU NEED TO ASK

**yeahik**  YES

**Ultra** Texans always have manners

**yeahik**  thank

**Ultra**  I’m Making Fun Of You

**yeahik**  )))):

**Ultra**  you’re doing it wrong

**Ultra**  :((((

**ghostboy**  )))):((((

**Ultra**  no

**ghostboy**  ((((:))))

**Ultra** acceptable

**yeahik**  you know what isnt acceptable? 

**yeahik**  the fact that neither of you have kissed me

**ghostboy**  on it

**Ultra**  I call dibs

**ghostboy**  you can’t call dibs on a person

**Ultra**  I just did 

**ghostboy**  sucker

 


	29. the sucker debate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ultra ... good evening to everyone except Tucker and Valerie

Chat  **a single unassuming chat** opened with  **Ultra** ,  **ghostboy** , and (1) other. 

 

**Ultra**  … sucker

**yeahik**  ???

**ghostboy**  that’s you and tucker’s ship name

**yeahik**  yeah but we’re the ot3

**Ultra**  what

**yeahik**  damker

**Ultra**  what is this

**yeahik**  our ship name

**ghostboy**  combine all of our names into one

**Ultra**  uh

**Ultra**  sanker

**ghostboy**  too obvious

**Ultra**  ??

**yeahik**  thats sucker but reversed

**ghostboy**  what about

**ghostboy**  tammy 

**yeahik**  thats the name of a middle school girl with a crush on the town hottie

**yeahik**  she thinks she will never be good enough to date him but eventually will realize that she has a better personality than that fuckboi

**Ultra**  tucker

**yeahik**  yes?

**Ultra**  end this

 

Chat  **_its complicated_ ** opened with  **ShadesOfGray** , **yeahik** and (2) others.

 

**ShadesOfGray**  so what the hell happened 

**ShadesOfGray** all of you were so happy at school today that you burned my retinas

**yeahik**  I have a girlfriend now

**ShadesOfGray**  who the fuck

**yeahik** and a boyfriend 

**ShadesOfGray**  w h o

**ghostboy**  *whomst

**ShadesOfGray**  it better be you and Sam I swear

**Ultra**  yes

**ShadesOfGray**  thank god

**ShadesOfGray**  so how’s dating 

**ghostboy**  i love them

**yeahik**  i love them (x2)

**Ultra**  I love them (x3)

**ShadesOfGray**  good to see that you three have gotten worse

**yeahik** getting worse is my specialty 

**Ultra**  choke

**yeahik** on what?? 

**ghostboy**  nobody answer that

**yeahik**   ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**ShadesOfGray**   ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Ultra** good evening to everyone except Tucker and Valerie

**Ultra**  danny come kiss me

**yeahik  *** shrieking 

**yeahik**  “i am rIGHT HERE”

 


	30. slightly inappropriate language sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ultra ... vine references?  
> Ultra ... I thought I raised you two better than this

Chat  **_its complicated_ ** opened with  **ShadesOfGray** ,  **ghostboy** , and (2) others. 

 

**ShadesOfGray**  I forgot to say this but I’m happy for you guys

**ghostboy**  thanks!!

**yeahik** thank ya very much

**Ultra**  thanks

**yeahik**  what should the new chat name be

 

Chat  **_its complicated_ ** changed to  **_its fine + 1_ **

 

**ghostboy** i love you but,,,,

**ghostboy**  that’s a little mean

**ShadesOfGray** a little

**ShadesOfGray**  you better stop

**yeahik**  yoU BeTter sTOP

 

Chat **_its fine +1_** changed to **you better watch out**

 

Chat  **you better watch out** changed to  **you better WATCH OUT**

 

Chat  **you better WATCH OUT** changed to **YOU BETTER WATCH OUT**

 

**Ultra** vine references?

**Ultra** I thought I raised you two better than this

**ghostboy**  oops

**yeahik** sorry mum

**ShadesOfGray**  whos gonna say it

**yeahik**  incest

**ShadesOfGray**  there it is

**Ultra**  get away from me

**ghostboy**  but muUUUUUUUUUMMMMM

**Ultra** child please

**yeahik**  what about a foot fetish

**Ultra** I have a ten foot poll and I’m not afraid to use it

**yeahik** ten feet, you say?

**ShadesOfGray**  oh my god

**ghostboy**  you set yourself up for that one

**Ultra**  ugh I know

**ShadesOfGray**  I have gossip

**ghostboy** ?

**yeahik**  spill gurl

**Ultra**  oh no

**ShadesOfGray**  you three are the talk of school rn

**ShadesOfGray**  paulina is flippin

**Ultra** what did the bitch do

**yeahik** omg

**ShadesOfGray**  she didn’t know polyamory was a thing

**ShadesOfGray** she isn’t mad just confused 

**ghostboy** valid I guess

**Ultra** how’s the rest of the school

**ShadesOfGray** freaking out

**yeahik**  heh

**ShadesOfGray**  have you checked instagram? 

**ShadesOfGray**  cute pic by the way

**ghostboy**  thanks! It was sam’s idea

**Ultra**  tucker in the middle, me kissing his cheek on the left and danny on the right

**yeahik**  i was blushing so bad

**yeahik**  you just cant tell bc of the lighting

**ShadesOfGray**  I could tell

**yeahik**  so the whole school saw too

**yeahik** fuck

**ghostboy**  is that self depreciation I see

**ghostboy**  your blush is cute as heck

**yeahik**  um false

**Ultra**  look in the mirror and tell me otherwise

**yeahik**  hghhhhh

**ShadesOfGray**  is this embarrassing for you

**yeahik**  no im just rlly flustered rn

**ShadesOfGray**  so you’re… blushing

**ghostboy**  wait hold on

**ghostboy**  I’ll be there in five 

**yeahik**  you have homework

**ghostboy**  you have a wonderful smile

**Ultra**  ^

**Ultra**  also I’m rich so I can come over too

**ShadesOfGray**  rich people and their luxuries 

**yeahik**  do you want to come too?

**ShadesOfGray**  yeah sure

 


End file.
